Tales of confusion
by Laharls Vassal
Summary: Yuri has a problem, a big problem that he can't just ignore like he normally would. How can he possibly continue his adventures with Brave Vesperia when the captain is the cause? Final chapter is here. Thank you for reviewing guys, I really appreciate it. Yaoi Don't like Don't read
1. Chapter 1

Tales of confusion

I've thought about him a lot lately, I thought I must be overtired, confused or even crazy, but every time I look or speak to Karol I get an intense feeling in the pit of my stomach and my heart pounds so hard I'm scared he'll hear it.

"Yuri, are you ready to leave?" Karol smiled.

"Huh? Oh...yeah sure...uhh...where are we going again?"

"Don't tell me you've forgotten? You said I could go and speak to the Don today"

"Oh right sorry, my minds all spacey today. I guess we have time to spare but you're the boss Karol so you don't have to ask my permission"

The courageous boy blushed slightly every time Yuri called him that but he wouldn't stop because the sight of Karol's cheeks reddening was a very pleasing one.

"Y...Yeah I guess, okay is everyone ready?"

"We've been ready for age's runt!" Rita complained.

"I'll call Ba'ul" said Judith.

As the gang prepared to leave Nordopolica, Estelle interrupted Karol while he was writing in the monster book Nan gave to him.

"If you don't mind me asking, why do you want to see the Don, Karol?"

"Well...I want to ask him about his experience of running a guild and hopefully he will give me some advice"

"That's wonderful! I just know you'll lead Brave Vesperia to greatness" She smiled.

Karol blushed again, thanking her as he shoved the monster book in his bag almost completely filled with gels. Yuri just stood there mesmerised by Karol's every move when something finally clicked in his head.

"Yuri, are you okay?"

The boy looked up at him with concern whilst Yuri was in his own little world again.

"Y...yeah. I'm just tired that's all"

I don't know how much longer I can cope with this feeling I get every time he speaks or looks at me.

"Yeah same here, we should rest at the inn before we do anything when we get to Dahngrest" said Rita.

"Yes I agree. It'll almost be dark when we get there anyway" the princess stated.

"I guess you're right, I'll speak to the don tomorrow" Karol sighed.

"Okay, everyone ready to go?" asked Judith.

The gang exited Nordopolica, jumped into the boat and Ba'ul lifted them into the air, destination Dahngrest.

Yuri sat down in a corner next to Repede, the girls were at the other end having a conversation and Karol was leaning on the side of the boat looking out at their world as they flew through the sky.

"This is not good Repede, why is this happening? I haven't felt something like this since me and Flynn were kids"

Repede placed his head in Yuri's lap and gave him a sympathetic whine. This made him feel a little better knowing he could share his problems with his loyal friend.

"Thanks Repede, but I know now that this problem isn't gonna leave me alone...guess I'll have to come clean to the boss"

He looked over once more at Karol gazing out into the distance and Yuri found himself staring at his face.

Snap out of it Yuri, there are more important things to think about.

Yuri couldn't resist and he started to become aroused as his gaze slowly descended downwards admiring his slender frame, wondering what it would be like to see him naked.

Great, now I'm blushing! Heh guess I can't stand up right now either.

Karol looked over at him and thought he didn't look too happy so decided to keep him company as the girls looked like they weren't going to stop chatting about things the little powerhouse wouldn't understand...feminine secrets etc. He walked over and sat next to Yuri which made Repede walk off.

"Hey Yuri, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, but what about you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, ever since we got to Nordopolica you seem like you've had a lot on your mind"

You're doing well just don't freak out on him!

"Yeah...I just...I want brave vesperia to be known worldwide but I'm nothing compared to the don"

"Karol you have to remember that the don is probably over five times your age and it couldn't have been easy for him at the beginning either. He started at the bottom and worked his way up just like you're going to do"

Karol sat in silence looking down at his bag and Yuri decided to take advantage of this and ruffled his shaggy brown hair.

"Listen it's all down to experience and I'd say you're off to a pretty good start. Think about it, I don't know anyone your age that has earned a blastia, you're great with maps and you know more about monsters than any of us! So I think we're pretty lucky to have you leading us captain"

The little boy looked up at Yuri with tears starting to well up in his eyes.

"D...Do you really mean all that?"

He slid his hand from Karol's hair down to his cheek and gently caressed it, wiping away a forming tear.

He really has no idea how perfect he is. I would give anything to kiss him right now.

"Yeah I really did...boss"

"Y...Yuri..."

"Okay everyone we're almost there" Judith shouted, interrupting their little moment.

Yuri sighed as Karol ran off suddenly due to his excitement to be back in his home town. Yuri slowly stood up and walked over to the gang, hiding his bulge behind his sheathed sword.

"Wait aren't we supposed to meet Raven in the tavern?" Yuri asked.

"Not me I'm beat so I'm going straight to the inn" Rita yawned.

"I agree with Rita" the pink haired princess announced.

"I'll go with you" said Judith.

"Me too!"

"Heh, I don't think that's such a good idea captain"

"Aw c'mon Yuri, please!"

"I dunno..."

"Hehe, wait a minute I'm the boss of this guild and I wanna go to the tavern with you and Judith"

Rita tried her best not to laugh while everyone else stood in shock at Karol's assertiveness as he smiled triumphantly.

Can you get any cuter?

"Heh heh heh, guess I can't argue with that"

"Okay everyone, Ba'ul's about to land"

Ba'ul lowered them all onto the ground, letting them off the boat and they crossed over the bridge into Dahngrest. Every time Karol came back to his home town he always seemed happier than normal which also made Yuri feel the same. The gang walked through the town, impressed with the number of guild members around them. Eventually they reached the inn and Karol managed to sweet talk the receptionist into giving them a group discount because he had stayed there before.

"Okay guys I'm gonna call it a day" said the genius mage.

"Me too...um...Yuri?"

"Hmm? What is it Estelle?"

"Try not to stay out too late otherwise you'll be tired in the morning"

Way to point out the obvious princess.

"I won't, besides I have to make sure the boss here gets enough sleep so he can pick the don's brains tomorrow"

"R...right!"

"You can trust me to get the boys to bed in time so don't worry" Judith smiled.

After reassuring Estelle the gang parted ways. Yuri, Repede, Karol and Judith headed towards the Sagittarius tavern to meet Raven.

Repede stayed outside while they walked in. They couldn't see Raven anywhere in the busy tavern so Yuri and Judith told Karol to find a table for them to sit around while they went to the bar to order the drinks. Karol successfully commandeered a table and while he waited for the other two he spotted Raven coming out of the gents holding a tankard of what he assumed was alcohol because he staggered slightly.

"Raven over here!" he shouted.

"Hey kiddo, what are you doing in here?"

"I'm waiting for Yuri and Judith; they're at the bar now, but anyway how did your meeting with the don go?"

"Meh nothing special, it was pretty boring actually I almost fell asleep" He replied as he sat down.

"Do you know how lucky you are to have meetings with the don? You should have more respect than that!"

"Heh, you really respect him that much?"

"Of course! He has always been an inspiration to me ever since I was little...h...he's everything I want to be"

"Don't forget you're still young so don't get ahead of yourself and try to achieve what the don has done right now"

"Y...Yeah I guess"

Yuri and Judith interrupted their banter as they walked over with the drinks from the bar. He handed Karol a glass apple juice while the rest of them had tankards.

"Hey Judith honey how've ya been?"

"Fine thank you and how was your meeting?"

"Yeah fine fine, nothing interesting ta report"

"Hey to you too" Yuri said as he sat down next to Karol.

"Yeah hey how's it going?" he replied, his eyes still fixated on Judith.

Karol took a sip of his juice as he looked around the tavern at all the warriors because they all had tankards as well.

"Hey what are you guys drinking anyway?"

"Ale my boy! But me thinks you're a bit too young" Raven slurred.

"Aw c'mon Yuri let me try some"

"I don't think that's such a good idea" said Raven.

"Heh, I agree but he's the boss so what can I do?"

"True, you can't go against what the "boss" says" Judith giggled.

He admitted defeat and handed Karol his tankard. The little boy cupped it with both hands, took a large gulp and gave a disgusted expression.

"It's kinda bitter"

"You get used to it, plus it's the cheapest way to get drunk"

"Agreed!" shouted Raven.

Judith shook her head in a disapproving way as she demolished her tankard full of ale.

The three adults drank late into the night while Karol sipped his drink slowly and swirled his straw around while staring into space.

"Hey captain, you bored?"

"Na, I'm just thinking about what to say to the don"

"Ah don't worry so much kiddo. The don's not as scary as he looks"

"That's easy for you to say Raven you've had a lot more involvement with him than I have"

"Well yeah I guess he wouldn't be able to cope without the help of Raven the great!"

"You're so full of it"

"He's right you know, don't worry so much" Yuri reassured.

"B...But what if he's too busy or I'm not allowed to see him?" he whimpered.

"Heh, who could say no to you?" he laughed while ruffling his hair.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"...It...Means that you're too-"

"Intimidating...It means you're too intimidating so they wouldn't dare refuse you access" Judith interrupted.

"Hahahah, stop messing with me you guys!"

Raven and Judith both looked over at Yuri as he looked like he was mentally kicking himself. Karol looked up at him with a puzzled expression while Yuri's hand was still on his head.

"Yuri?"

"Uh...I...um...I'm gonna go check on Repede"

He quickly stood up causing him to wobble slightly and he walked out of the tavern. Karol just stared at the two adults with an even more puzzled expression.

"Don't worry I'll go and check on him" Judith stated.

As she followed him Karol showed Raven the same confused expression.

"He must be a lightweight, don't fret he'll be okay"

"Lightweight?"

"Heh, I think I get the picture now" he smirked while finishing his drink.

"I've never been so confused in my life"

Yuri walked straight past Repede and punched the wall of the tavern.

"Arghh, I'm such an idiot!" he said angrily through gritted teeth.

Judith walked up behind him and placed her hand on his shoulder while he leaned against the wall, looking down at the cobbles.

"How long have you known?"

"Oh for quite some time now"

"I have to tell him Judy, I can't do this for much longer"

"Hmmm, I wonder...Is that the best thing to do? I know it will be easier on you but what impact do you think this will have on Karol?"

"I've already gone through all that in my head! I...just don't know what to do anymore"

"I think the best way to deal with this situation is to admit that you've had too much to drink tonight and reassess the situation tomorrow"

Yuri stayed silent knowing she was probably right.

"Think about it, you'll have plenty of time to think clearly when Karol visits the don.

"Hmph...Thanks"

"Right I'll go grab the boys then we'll head to the inn"

As she went back inside, Yuri slumped to the floor next to Repede and stroked his smooth fur until they all came outside. Judith shortly appeared holding Raven's arm to keep him stable and Karol looked very sleep deprived.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine captain, I guess I'm just a lightweight" he laughed.

"Will somebody please tell me what that means!"

"Come on boys, bedtime"

Karol sighed heavily as he trudged behind the adults and Repede back to the inn.

She helped Raven onto his bed in the room prepared for the boys while Karol and Yuri chose their beds. Yuri chose the bed closest to the window and Karol decided to use the bed next to him.

"Aww c'mon Judith darlin, you can stay with me tonight"

"I think sleep would benefit you more. See you in the morning boys"

"Okay, good night" said Karol.

"Yeah, night Judy"

Raven let out a depressed sigh as she shut their door and fell backwards, falling asleep almost instantly. Yuri shook his head, laughing to himself at Raven's actions. He looked over at Karol who was placing his bag at the bedside.

"Isn't it hard carrying that thing around all day?"

"No I'm used to it"

"What's in that bag of yours anyway?"

"Um...gels and stuff..."

"Haha, you and your gels"

The shaggy haired boy blushed slightly as he slipped himself under the covers. Yuri remained sitting back so he had a better view of the starry night sky.

"Hey...Yuri?"

"Yeah?"

"C...Can I sleep with you tonight?"

"A little old for that aren't you captain?" He replied as calmly as he could.

"Yeah I guess...I just hate sleeping alone..."

"You've never mentioned this before"

"I know but...I feel like I can be myself around you now"

"Just me?"

"Y...Yeah"

"Why?"

"I...I don't know...that's just how I feel..." he said quietly.

"Alright hop in"

He lifted the duvet, hoping his heart would calm down as an overjoyed Karol scurried under the covers.

"Thanks...Yuri?"

"Heh, what's up now?"

"Are you really sure you want me to lead Brave Vesperia?"

"I wouldn't have it another way, captain"

"Really?"

"Really"

He gently ran his fingers through his hair, relaxing the tired boy until his hazel eyes slowly began to close.

"You better get some sleep"

"Mm-hmm..."

Eventually he fell asleep flat on his back, sprawled out taking up most of the single bed. Yuri continued to stare out of the window at the shining star Brave Vesperia whilst stroking Karol's soft shaggy hair. Judging by his ever so gentle snoring Yuri decided it was safe to get under the covers without waking him. He carefully began to move him slightly so there was enough room for him to squeeze in. He froze as the boy mumbled in his sleep and hugged his arm. They were face to face but now that Karol was attached to his arm he didn't dare move.

He smells like apple gels...

With his free hand he lightly poked his cheek to check how heavy a sleeper he was. There was no response, just what he wanted. He then slowly ran his finger down his nose until it brushed against his smooth untouched lips.

No point stopping now

He continued slowly caressing his lips, gently easing the tip of his finger in his mouth. As he ran it across his warm wet tongue he became extremely aroused. He removed his finger and lovingly lapped up the warm saliva. Unfortunately the further he carried on the more he wanted a direct kiss. After building up his bravery Yuri delicately pressed his lips against Karol's, trying his best to restrain his tongue.

He even taste like apple gels

Yuri felt like he was in his own little heaven, breathing in his intoxicating scent, being dangerously close to him, wanting to caress his smooth skin. His hand almost came into contact with Karol's crotch but somehow he managed to stop himself through sheer force of will.

"...I'm such a fuck up..."

Tears of anger and frustration fell down Yuri's cheeks, crashing down onto the pillow. Before he could carry out his fantasy he carefully slid his arm from the innocent boys grasp and removed himself from the bed and exited the inn.

Yuri inhaled the musky air of Dahngrest as soon as he exited the inn in attempt to snap out of his lust filled haze.

"What the hell am I supposed to do? I can't carry on like this!" Yuri paced back and forth outside the inn, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I need to kill something...right now!"

Angry that he practically stole the angelic boy's first kiss, Yuri stormed across the bridge exiting Dahngrest, too tipsy to realise that the tired, highly confused boy noticed him through the window after realizing he was alone in the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

He was kind of annoyed because nothing attempted to ambush him on his stroll. As he neared Keiv Moc he heard a familiar bark.

"Repede?"

Yuri spun around to find his faithful hound bounding towards him. He knelt on one knee to welcome his friend.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, placing a hand on the dogs head. "You should be resting up outside the inn" he sighed.

Repede whined and gazed up at his master, it almost seemed that he knew what the problem was and offered his sympathy. Yuri laughed quietly knowing that Repede wouldn't leave his side until he either returned or continued to walk away from his possible destiny. He slumped against the nearest tree, resting his sheathed blade to the right, his friend sat to his left. Looking up at the stars, he wondered once again what to do about his dilemma.

"I screwed up Repede. I'm such a bastard"

He brought both palms to his forehead as he rested his elbows on his knees.

"I seriously can't go on like this. There's just no way. What if my urges overwhelm me and I do something completely unforgivable?" he almost stammered. "You understand why I can't go back...right pal?"

Repede kept his gaze up at the impossibly bright stars but Yuri knew he was listening.

"What's wrong with me? How can I feel that way about the captain? It's not right!"

Yuri decided to copy the hound and stare at the dark sky smothered with stars; he couldn't help but be drawn to Brave Vesperia"

"Brave Vesperia...last thing Karol needs is for me to be around him"

That's when he made a decision.

"I know they'll be pissed at first but...hopefully they'll all realise that it's for the best"

He forced himself to his feet and took (in his mind) one last look at the city in the distance.

"It's been fun" he smiled before signalling Repede to follow him towards Heliord; after cooling down he realised sleep would be more sensible than mindlessly killing inferior enemies.

He didn't even have a chance to take a third step before hearing his name in the distance behind him. He turned around. It was a hauntingly beautiful sight, seeing Karol Capel run towards him, his oversized bag jostling against his baggy attire, the starlight bouncing off his hazel coloured hair.

"...Karol?"

His heart banged against his ribcage. The exhausted boy halted in front of Yuri and leant forward to catch his breath.

"Wh...What the hell do you think you're doing Y...Yuri?"

The anger and confusion blazed in his large hazel eyes laced with tears. Yuri attempted to muster a reply but found himself unable to do so.

"Where do you think you're going? What's been up with you lately? Why won't you tell me? How am I supposed to run a guild when a team member doesn't trust me enough to tell me their problems?"

"K...Karol..."

The boy's stare was intense. His lips trembled slightly and it was obvious that his cheeks were flushed under the starlight.

"Answer me Yuri!"

"I...I can't. I can't be a member of Brave Vesperia"

"Wh...What are you saying? Why not?" he squealed in a high pitched tone.

"I just can't! Sometimes you need to learn how to accept things you don't understand in this world Karol!"

The boy flinched at his idol's raised voice which caused stray tears to seep into the dirt road.

"Please, just go Karol. Forget about me"

"I won't! Not until you give me a damn good reason!"

"I told you, you wouldn't understand..."

They stared at each other, the silence occasionally being broken by the distraught boy's sniffles.

"P...Please Yuri, don't leave me...don't leave us"

That sentence threatened to completely break his heart. The hero let his weapon fall to the floor as he stepped forward and gripped Karol in a tight embrace making him yelp in surprise. Silence surrounded them once again until Yuri spoke.

"It's because of you I can't go back..."

Karol looked up at him with a shocked and hurt expression. "Wh...What have I done?" his tears would not relent.

"No, wait! That didn't come out right! You haven't done anything wrong, I promise you"

"Then...what do you mean?"

He sighed deeply and rested his chin in the boy's shaggy hair, knowing it was now or never.

"I...I like you...and I don't know what to do about it"

"I don't understand...I like you too, what's wrong with that?"

The innocence and naivety practically resonated from Karol's body. He smirked slightly, held Karol at arm's length and took a deep breath.

"I like you...in a way I shouldn't" he said without looking at him. "And...I don't know how to deal with it"

Even though the little powerhouse remained silent his confusion was still obvious.

"Remember that feeling you used to get every time you saw Nan?" he asked.

"Y...Yeah..." he blushed.

"Well...that's how I feel every time I'm with you"

He finally came clean. He didn't know how the boy would react and wouldn't blame him if he walked away. Pure shock momentarily made Karol unable to move or speak; all he could do was stare up at his idol, only blinking when the tears stung his beautiful eyes. Yuri couldn't bear the silence any longer so he decided to help Karol make a decision.

"I kissed you when you were asleep; I stole your first kiss Karol! All I can do is apologise and hope you'll forgive me...now do you see why I can't be a member of your guild?" tears threatened to form in his eyes also when he watched Karol raise a gloved hand to his lips.

"This is for your own good boss. I can't trust myself around you...you just mean too much to me and that is unacceptable so, I'm sorry okay?"

The boy still couldn't bring himself to speak. Yuri flashed him a sad smile and placed a hand on his head.

"At the risk of sounding like Estelle, I know you'll make Brave Vesperia the greatest guild of all time" he tousled his smooth hair. "Take care captain, see ya around"

Picking up his sword he smiled at Karol once more before turning away. He bit his lip as he began to walk. In his mind this was the hardest thing he's ever had to do in his life. A small hand gripping his sleeve stopped him from advancing.

"Karol..." Yuri sighed without turning around.

"Please, don't leave" he said so quietly it was almost a whisper.

Yuri turned swiftly, got down on his knees and placed his hands on Karol's shoulders. "Didn't you listen to a word I just said?" he replied in a louder tone.

"Yuri...all I know is that I don't want you to leave us, and..."

"But I!"

"Let me finish" the boy said with meek authority. "I don't think I would want to continue to leading this guild without you in it and honestly...I don't mind that you kissed me...if it meant that you'd stay with me I wouldn't mind you doing it again..." his cheeks became bright red.

Yuri certainly didn't expect this reaction; that much was obvious by the look on his face.

"E...Even so, it's not right"

"I don't care!" he suddenly shouted. "If it means you'll stay you can do whatever you want!"

With that said Karol suddenly wrapped his arms around Yuri's neck and gave him a serious and determined look before forcefully pressing their lips together. The hero's eyes grew wide with shock, looking down he saw Karol's were shut tight and could feel his lips quivering. Once they parted Karol flashed that cute smile of his to the dumbfounded Yuri.

"See? I didn't mind that at all. Now will you please come back to the inn? We have a big day ahead tomorrow"

"K...Karol...are you absolutely sure about this?"

Just to confirm his decision he leant forward and kissed him once more, this time quicker.

"I'm sure. Now come on, I'm still the boss of this guild and I want you to come back with me"

A wave of euphoria and relief washed over Yuri as he stood up whilst uncontrollably smiling and fighting back tears.

"Heh, you're the boss"

"And don't you forget it!" he giggled, overjoyed that he managed to persuade his idol to stay with him and to insert his authority further he gripped Yuri's hand which pulled him over slightly as he began to head back to Dahngrest. Sensing that everything seemed alright for the moment, Repede followed.

The walk was a silent one as they both had a lot going through their minds. Quietly, the two entered the inn whilst Repede assumed his position outside. Raven was snoring loudly, completely oblivious to them both as they slipped into Yuri's chosen bed.

"Karol...you have no idea how amazing you are" he said as he played with his hair and stared at his innocent face.

"N...No I'm not"

"Haha, and modest too"

Yuri wanted to say how happy and lucky he felt but the boy had taken a lot on board tonight, he didn't need to be bombarded with overexcited emotions right now.

"Can I kiss you once more?"

"Y...You don't have to ask"

Making sure to restrain his tongue once more, he delicately placed his lips against Karol's, savouring the heart stopping moment.

"Good night, captain" Yuri whispered after he released their lip lock.

"Good night Yuri"

Karol smiled contently, knowing it was okay to snuggle against his hero's chest. They both breathed in each other's natural scent; Yuri made sure his growing erection did not come into contact with Karol, he'd save that for another time. The pair fell asleep in a loving embrace, Yuri had never felt happiness like this before and the fact that he would wake up next to the person he loved created a feeling within him that he had never experienced before.


	3. Chapter 3

The girls were the first to awaken. Rita and Estelle had a quick shower before getting dressed and heading out to peruse the market stalls. Judith went straight to the room the boys had stayed in, not bothering to knock on the door before entering. The Krityan laughed under her breath when she noticed Raven flat on his back with his mouth wide open. She planned to go over and give him a rude awakening but stopped in her tracks when she saw something from the corner of her purple eye. Yuri and Karol were in the same bed, their bodies intertwined. The scene looked almost holy with the beam of sunshine smothering them from the window. Judith thought she'd be more shocked but instead her lips curled into a little smile. Karol looked so serene and angelic with his cheek against Yuri's chest and she thought she had never seen Yuri look so content. She wasn't completely sure what happened last night but she was willing to bet her last bit of gald Yuri did not do what she suggested. Unable to suppress her urge, she continued to walk over to the sleeping Raven and shook him lightly. Not getting a response the first time, she shook him again but this time in a rougher manner.

"Mmhh? Wha?" he mumbled.

Before he could say anything else she cupped a hand around his mouth. He looked up at her, surprised if anything, enjoying his awakening more than he should have. He sat up, stretching his body as Judith suppressed his moans of satisfaction. He attempted to move her hand so he could speak but stopped when she moved her enticing eyes to the left and nodded her head in the same direction. Curiosity obviously captivated him and he looked over at the sleeping two. If Judith removed her hand she would've seen his mouth open in shock but the look in his eyes was proof enough. She put her free hand's finger to her lips just to reinforce her wish for silence before removing her other hand from his face.

"Think we should give them some privacy?" she whispered.

"Uhh...Yeah, yeah sure..."

The stupefied Raven quietly removed himself from the bed, staggering slightly, and left the room with Judith; not before taking another look at the two sleeping peacefully.

"Cute, in a way" she said as she shut the door.

"I guess so" he chuckled. "Yuri's braver than I thought"

The long haired hero stopped himself from laughing as they exited the room but he also thought that Judith probably already knew he was awake, she seemed to know everything in his opinion. Once he knew they were completely alone he gazed down at the Brave Vesperia leader.

"The living definition of perfection" he thought.

He was wide awake now, his erection wouldn't allow him anymore sleep. It would take an earthquake or the sight of a powerful eruption to avert Yuri's gaze away from Karol's sleeping face. The rising and falling of his little chest was almost hypnotic. Kiss, lick, fuck relentlessly; frenzied sexual thoughts raced through Yuri's brain. Technically Karol was partly to blame because his natural scent was far too enticing to Yuri. Knowing that these thoughts would momentarily subside once he released the pent up semen inside him, he unzipped his trousers and shoved the hand he wasn't resting on into his tight black boxers.

As soon as he wrapped his hand around his engorged member the feeling he experienced made him inhale sharply. He also knew that if he continued to stare at Karol this wouldn't take long at all. He began to slowly slide his hand up and down his length, biting his lip to stifle his moans. Pre-cum trickled onto Yuri's slender fingers as his motions became faster. The little serene smile on the boy's face only intensified Yuri's pleasure as he pumped harder. Even now with the gentle rocking of the mattress Karol still appeared to be in a deep sleep. The lust clouding his common sense made him remove his free hand from underneath him and carefully hover around Karol's crotch. As this was all happening under the covers and because he couldn't stop staring at his leaders face it took a few fumbled attempts to find what he craved until his index finger brushed against something hard. He guided his hand until he successfully gripped the boy's morning glory through his baggy trousers.

Even though there was clothing in the way of Yuri and what he desired, the fact that he finally came into some form of contact with Karol's little erection almost made him lose control there and then. His movements became more aggressive as he came close to finishing. Feeling even more daring, Yuri gave Karol's clothed member a squeeze and the result was a pleasing one. The innocent boy opened his mouth slightly, letting out a pathetic whimper.

"So sensitive..." Yuri thought. "Even with his trousers in the way"

Yuri couldn't take anymore. He moved his face closer to Karol's until he almost came into contact with his neck and inhaled deeply. Words could not describe the feeling of the wave of ecstasy that made him shudder. His natural scent was like a highly addictive drug; there was no way Yuri could only breathe it in just once. He thought for sure Karol would wake up as he breathed erratically onto the boy's neck but at this point there was nothing he could do to stop himself. With a few final rapid hand movements up and down his raging hard-on he finally climaxed. Hot, thick semen smothered his hand and the inside of his boxers as he slowed his motions down to a gentle slide. He released Karol's member and moved away from his neck whilst he caught his breath. After he removed his hand from his boxers the remainder of the essence smothering his palm glistened in the morning sunlight. Without thinking it through, he wiped his hand clean on the covers hanging off his side of the bed.

Now his mind was no longer lust filled he was able to avert his gaze from Karol and looked out of the window, having to block the sunlight trying to blind him. The town was bustling with guild members. Some were purchasing goods from the various merchants and others were just chatting amongst themselves.

"Time to get up I guess..."

He though it would be almost cruel to awaken Karol from his slumber but his chances of meeting with the don would increase if it was earlier rather than later so what choice did he have?

"Karol..." he said in more than a whisper but there was no response, as expected.

"Karol" he shook the boy's shoulder and received an incoherent mumble in return.

This time he poked the tip of his tongue out from his mouth and gave the boy's nose a cheeky lick causing him to twitch it, imitating a rabbit's mannerisms. If he was still horny he would have jumped on him right there and then but instead he had to laugh at Karol's adorable actions. He couldn't resist giving the tip of his nose another lick which caused the boy to rub it clumsily with the back of his gloved hand.

"Morning sleepyhead" said Yuri as soon as he noticed his boss slightly open his eyelids.

"Yuri?" he mumbled whilst stretching. "What time is it?"

"Time for you to get ready to visit the don, mister"

"Oh yeah!" he said abruptly; his hazel eyes widened significantly once he remembered his entire reason for coming back to Dahngrest. He quickly sat up and planned to go straight to the bathroom but Yuri gripped his arm, stopping him from proceeding.

"Boss, about yesterday...I..."

"It's okay Yuri, I'm just glad you finally trusted me enough as your leader to tell me what was bothering you"

"Heh, you're really something captain, but I have to know for sure..."

"Know what? He asked with that delectably innocent smile of his.

"Do you mean what you said last night; did you understand what you were saying?"

"I...I really did. There's nothing I wouldn't do to keep you in this guild and...Honestly...when we kissed...it...it kinda made me tingle" his face became almost as red as a beet.

Yuri had a real problem dealing with Karol's cute ways; he just wanted to hug him so tight, only stopping so he wouldn't hurt the boy.

"That's a good thing right?" he asked remaining calm and composed in tone only; inside, a raging tempest of lust was brewing once more.

"Y...Yeah, it felt nice"

The long haired hero lifted himself from the bed and embraced Karol lovingly from behind. This sent a feeling similar to an electrical surge through the boy. He smiled and placed his hand on top of Yuri's.

"Don't shower" he whispered into Karol's ear.

"Wh...What? But the don..."

"Trust me, it'll probably help your chance to see him anyway" he laughed. "Besides, I have a surprise for you when you're done"

"A surprise, what is it?"

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise would it?" he replied as he buried his nose in the boy's shaggy hair.

Excitement with a hint of nervousness swirled around inside the boy. In his mind he was mature for his age but he found it impossible to deny bursts of childish glee from time to time. Yuri released his grip so they could both get ready; they did the essentials, brushed their teeth, preened their hair etc and once they were satisfied with their appearance they left the room they used for the night as clean as it was before, well...almost as clean. Yuri made sure not to make eye contact with the receptionist when Karol thanked her for the room. They exited the inn together, not hand in hand like Yuri desired but he was optimistic about that happening in the near future.

The group waved Karol and Raven off as they headed towards the guilds union headquarters, Yuri thought it would further strengthen the boy's chances of meeting the don if Raven went with him, much to the old man's dismay. The protagonist gave a quick wink at the smiling Karol, a careless move on his part, knowing that Judith would probably notice but he'd rather her than anyone else.

"So, what shall we do until they're done harassing the don? The petite mage complained.

"Hmm...Tavern?" Judith suggested.

"At this time of day?"

"I was thinking more along the lines of breakfast"

"Not a bad idea Judy" said Yuri.

Yuri, Repede and the girls took a slow walk to the Sagittarius inn. It was fairly quiet inside, probably because the members of various guilds were currently sleeping off their hangovers they thought. After they were guided to a free table, Rita ordered an earth spirit parfait along with an orange juice which prompted Estelle to order the same because she didn't want to make the waitresses task too complicated. Judith ordered grilled fish and a long island ice tea. Yuri was pleased she had asked for a drink that packed a punch because he didn't want to seem like an alcoholic. He didn't have an appetite right now, only thoughts of Karol rushed through his mind so instead he only ordered a tankard of ale.

"Drinking at this time of day you two?" Rita asked looking unimpressed.

"Why not?" Judith replied before Yuri could say the same thing.

Estelle was clearly uncomfortable about them drinking so early but her upset expression had no effect. It didn't take long for their orders to be placed in front of them; Rita and Judith didn't waste any time digging in to their meals. The princess still ate her salad in an unnecessarily dignified manner even after the others had finished; watching Judith wash her meal down with over half her beverage was quite a sight.

"So, where are we going after our little captain is finished? The Krityan asked.

"I dunno, wouldn't it be up to him?" Rita sniggered sipping her juice.

"I've got an idea" Yuri announced. "Karol's had a lot in his mind lately, right?"

"He really has..." Estelle replied in a sad tone.

"So...I think we should go to Yumanju"

"Can we afford that?" asked Rita.

"Heh, you know we can, you just don't want to spend any of it"

"You do remember how much that place costs right?"

"Yeah, but I think we could all do with a break..."

"I agree!" the princess exclaimed, cupping her hands together. "They perform the most wonderful massages!"

"Sounds like a good idea to me" Judith smiled.

"I dunno..."

"Don't worry Rita, we'll have a great time" said Estelle, unbeknownst to her that the genius mage's resolve collapsed like a house of cards whenever her heart was set on something.

It was settled, Yuri got what he wanted. Taking a victory swig, he noticed Judith's smile remained on her face as she locked her gaze into his.

It had only been an hour since Raven and Karol went to seek an audience with the don so it seemed safe to say they were successful but the fiery teen became restless and decided to gather some supplies she discovered earlier for their next trip. Unable to resist the temptation of shopping, Estelle followed.

"I know you're dying to say something so come on, out with it" Yuri laughed as soon as the young girls exited the bar.

"Who me?" The blue haired temptress feigned shock. "Of course not"

"Heh, you can't lie to me"

"I'm not lying, honest" she giggled with well practised innocence. "I just wondered what made you come up with this idea"

"I just thought we'd all benefit from it"

"I suppose so. It wouldn't have anything to do with the captain would it?" she winked.

"Are you suggesting I have an ulterior motive Judy?"

"Oh, perish the thought..."

They laughed and joked about the whole situation until their drinking vessels were empty and once Yuri paid for everything the adults left in search of everyone else.

Repede immediately stood from his sleeping position as soon as his master was in view and followed them to the market area.

"Hey guys!" a high pitch voice shouted making Yuri and Judith glance over in its direction only to find Karol excitedly running over to them while Raven walked.

"Hey captain" Yuri smiled, resisting the urge to hug him. "How did your meeting with the don go?"

"Better than I could've hoped for! He was so helpful and awesome and just...awesome!"

"Heheh, I'm glad it went so well, you better tell me what he said when we go"

"I will!" he grinned. "Wait, where are we going?"

"Remember I said I had a surprise for you earlier?" he announced since it was just Raven and Judith with them. "Well, we're all going to Yumanju"

"R...Really, for real?" he squeaked.

"For real" Yuri laughed.

Karol forgot his surroundings and threw himself into his idol's arms; he was so overjoyed he didn't care and neither did Yuri. Once they released each other Karol dashed off towards the bridge near the Arcturus inn whilst the adults followed, each quietly laughing at his excitement. Estelle and Rita caught up to them even though they staggered slightly because their arms were filled with various bagged items for the trip. The Krityan telepathically contacted Ba'ul once they crossed the bridge and with an almighty roar the impressive Entelexeia descended low enough for them to step onto the ship.

"Everybody ready?" asked Judith.

"You bet, I can't wait!" Karol shouted before anyone else could say anything.

They all boarded the Fierta and braced themselves as Ba'ul ascended from the ground. Destination, the fountain of warmth, Yumanju.


	4. Chapter 4

It was late afternoon. The smile on Yuri's face refused to wane even for a moment during their flight. As soon as Ba'ul descended low enough for the Fierta to touch the ground Karol was the first to flit down the ramp. Yuri asked Tokunaga to look after Repede before he followed everyone. Karol could barely contain his excitement, after impatiently waiting for the rest of the gang to disembark the vessel the little powerhouse lead them through the forest, careful to avoid the roaming monsters. Eventually they rediscovered the serene pathway leading up to Yumanju's entrance sparkling in the radiant sunlight. The usual receptionist was there to greet them; she bowed as soon as they approached the desk.

"Welcome to the fountain of warmth, will you be staying the night?"

"Staying the night?" said Yuri. His heart skipped a beat at the prospect.

"Yes sir, we've received numerous complaints about our prices so it was decided that paying customers can spend the night if they wish"

"How convenient..." Judith smiled with her gaze firmly fixed on Yuri.

Before the hero could say anything Karol piped up.

"That sounds awesome! Can we Yuri, please can we?"

Hopeful anticipation burned within his large hazel eyes as he fidgeted on the spot.

"Well...It would make a change from sleeping in the Fierta or a boring inn" he replied calmly.

"Sounds good to me" said Judith knowing that Raven would instantly agree; all for Yuri's benefit of course.

Estelle agreed to the idea immediately. Rita seemed hesitant but as soon as the receptionist mentioned the free breakfast and massage included, she instantly got on board with the idea. The group parted with a large amount of their gald; not without a few glances being exchanged amongst each other when Yuri offered to pay for Vesperia leader's fee.

"Are you sure? I can pay for myself"

"I'm sure captain; consider it a treat for running the guild so well" he laughed whilst tousling the boy's hair.

The genius mage rolled her eyes at Yuri's compliment. Even though it was clear that Karol was trying his best to run the guild he still lacked the skill and experience of a great leader but because of his early start he had the potential to become one of the greatest guild leaders of all-time.

"Thanks Yuri, you're the greatest!"

Once all payments had been taken, the receptionist handed each of them a set of towels. Estelle gripped Rita's wrist and rushed through the red curtain. Judith closed her elegant eyes and smiled at the princess's childishness but not before giving Raven a quick wink when she noticed him staring in her direction, as usual. He couldn't be too sure if it was his hopeful imagination playing tricks on him or not but he was going to do his best to find out this evening.

Yuri hadn't noticed any of this because all he could stare at was Karol leading the way to the men's area; the thought of him wearing nothing but a towel drove him insane. The fact that Karol was completely oblivious to being relentlessly fucked in his hero's mind seemed to strengthen Yuri's desire to do just that.

The traditional Japanese room was perfect. A kotatsu had been strategically placed amidst two beige doubled seated sofas. The older boys checked the rest of their room whilst Karol opened the fusuma leading to the hot spring. Yuri felt his spirit deflate when he discovered that the sleeping area was one room with three single shiki futons in separate corners. At least he knew it was probable that the boy would like to share a bed with him once more; Raven was the only problem.

"Not bad at all" said Raven once Yuri re-entered the living area.

"Can't complain" he lied. "Is Karol in the hot spring yet?"

"Heh, yeah he's waitin for ya" he winked.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, he's probably getting bored on his own, that's all" The seasoned veteran continued to smile at the young swordsman, momentarily enjoying the look of anxiety in his eyes. "Better not keep the boss waiting"

Without saying a word Yuri retreated back to the bedroom and quickly stripped from his usual attire and wrapped a pure white towel around his lower abdomen. When he returned once more the room was empty. He went to open the fusama that hid the hot spring and when he did he was shocked to see Raven already in the steamy spring, leaning on the rocks letting Karol examine the blastia embedded into his chest rather closely. Yuri couldn't deny that he did feel a pang of anger mixed with jealousy; although irrational he knew these emotions to be, he couldn't help it.

"Does it hurt if you touch it?" Karol asked with genuine interest.

"Why don't you find out?" he grinned whilst looking over at Yuri.

The boy gently pressed the glowing core with the tips of his fingers.

"It's warm..."

He was about to ask Raven if he was hurting him when he felt the older man tremble but he became startled when he burst into a fit of laughter.

"I bet you're glad you were this side of the door!" he giggled.

"Hilarious, old man..." Yuri replied in an un-amused tone as he stepped into the inviting water.

Karol looked highly confused as he had no idea what was so funny but didn't really give it much thought because he was pleased to see Yuri finally join them. He moved away from Raven and waded over to his hero.

Yuri hoped it was the rising steam that made his face seem flushed as Karol moved closer. His pale, skinny torso, the sheen of moisture across his forehead, that mesmerising smile; Yuri wasn't confident that he could suppress his urges for very long. He quickly submerged his body for obvious reasons; lucky for him the water came up just above his navel. The water came up to Karol's navel as well, only because he was standing but because the water was clear he could see a towel shielding his lower torso much to his disappointment. The semi-naked boy seated himself next to Yuri's side; the calm water now came up to just above his collar bone.

"Thanks again for bringing me here Yuri" he smiled.

"Heh, don't mention it captain you deserve it" he replied as he tousled Karol's soft damp hair.

He sometimes worried that Karol just tolerated him doing this but the look of content displayed on his face when he closed his eyes erased those concerns. A comfortable silence followed; Yuri continued to run his fingers through his mane of hair.

Raven still remained opposite his young friends relaxing his war ravaged body against the rocks. Feeling mischievous, Raven decided to break the silence.

"So...when are you two gonna do it?"

The little powerhouse instantly opened his angelic hazel eyes and blushed immensely.

"Wh...What do you mean?"

Yuri's first reaction was to come to the boy's defence but every time the boy blushed he felt an almost sadistic need to prolong his embarrassment.

"Heh, we haven't reached that stage yet but just you wait"

"Wha...What?"

"Don't worry captain, I'll be gentle" Yuri winked.

Karol just looked up at his hero, lips trembling; his little cheeks couldn't possibly burn any brighter. Raven couldn't deny he found the boy's embarrassment amusing. He knew it would be cruel to continue but he also knew stopping now would spoil his fun.

"Aww, you two make such a cute couple" he grinned.

"What can I say?" Yuri smiled. "I'm a lucky guy"

There wasn't much Karol could say. He knew he'd have to endure their comments until they were satisfied.

"Q...Quit it you guys..." he whimpered.

"Sorry Karol, I just can't help myself around you"

The Brave Vesperia leader buried his face in the palms of his hands in an attempt to hide his humiliation but yelped in surprise when Yuri's strong arms hoisted him onto his submerged lap. Due to the unexpectedness of this act he involuntarily tried to wriggle out of his grip but when Yuri bent over and breathed on the right side of his neck he froze.

"Woah, save something for the bedroom"

"Come on old man. Could you resist such a cute face?" he lifted Karol's chin up to show him off like a prized possession but he quickly hid his face again with his hands.

"Pfft, I'm more interested in what the ladies are up to, to be perfectly honest with ya. Might try and sneak a peek actually" he grinned whilst caressing his stubble.

"Go ahead. By all means take your time"

Raven wondered whether it was safe to take his eyes off of Yuri but the idea of having a chance to get a glimpse of Judith without anything on would always cloud his sense of morality. Karol looked on helplessly as the warrior quietly waded over to the bamboo wall blocking off the two hot springs. Lucky for him the small hole Karol discovered last time had not been sealed up yet; it's not like any male would make it known to the staff if they also discovered it.

Sure enough, the three girls were well within his sight. He silently cursed because Judith sat with her back to him so all he could see was from her shoulder blades upwards. Rita and Estelle were sat opposite each other, towels were also covering their lower halves but that was it. He was very disinterested in their underdeveloped bodies; the Krityan's on the other hand was the prize that he'd have to wait for.

"He's such a perv" Yuri laughed, even though he knew he didn't have a leg to stand on right now if he was also branded a pervert.

Karol's embarrassment had calmed slightly to the point where he lowered his hands and placed them on the towel covering his small lap.

"I...I don't get him" he said softly. "Why are some people so obsessed with girls bodies Yuri?"

"Heh, I've never understood it myself captain" he replied as he wrapped his hands around Karol's stomach and rested his chin in the boys shaggy hair.

"Yuri..."

"Hmm?"

"Um...I...I've never done it before"

"Done what?"

"Wh...What you and Raven were talking about..."

The boy's heart began to pound harder. He knew there was no way he could have said that if he was looking his hero in the face.

"Oh! Err...don't listen to us, we were only teasing. Besides, I'd be worried if you had" he laughed.

"But...I thought you wanted to...y'know, do stuff like that with me...?"

Yuri felt his growing erection push against his towel. Not wanting to scare Karol, he slid him forward slightly, just enough so that he wouldn't be prodded by it.

"It's not about what I want. I won't do anything until I know you're comfortable with it" his words had the ring of truth. "Even if it is hard to control myself around you"

"...Why do you like me? Like that I mean" sadness laced his words.

"Are you kidding? You're the most amazing person I've ever met. What's not to like about you?"

"...Well...you know about my history of being in so many guilds because I'm a coward..."

"So?" he replied in a louder tone. "I don't give a crap about that and neither should you. That's all in the past. You're the leader of your own guild now so screw the rest of them! Brave Vesperia is gonna come out on top as long as you're there to lead it"

"You're just being nice..."

With that said, Yuri pulled the boy back towards him so his small back came into contact with his toned chest. He grabbed his chin and pulled Karol's head back to the point where their eyes met. Yuri ignored his erection pressing against the base of Karol's back, for now.

"Stop putting yourself down, I wouldn't be a part of Brave Vesperia unless I thought you had the ability to run it and that's the truth!"

Karol's eyes began to fill with tears. He attempted to pull away but Yuri's grip proved to be too strong so all he could do was look away; a stray tear fell onto Yuri's hand. The long haired hero quickly looked over at Raven who was still taking advantage of the hole in the wall. He then leaned over and smothered Karol's lips with his own. Again, it was extremely difficult for Yuri to restrain his tongue but he forced himself too, solely because he was unsure whether the boy was ready for that or not. They muffled each other's moans. Yuri's member became harder against Karol's impossibly smooth skin. He knew there was absolutely no way he could wait another day; tonight, Yuri would make sure his bed would be used for reasons other than sleep, only if the angelic boy allowed it of course.


	5. Chapter 5

Once the gang were notified that an evening meal was being prepared, they quickly exited the hot springs to get changed. Testosterone levels were gradually reaching dangerous levels in the boy's room.

Yuri literally felt his entire body tingle with anticipation since he eventually had to release Karol from his loving grip; the idea of having to wait to pounce on the cute leader was an unfathomable one indeed. Raven was a bundle of hormones himself; only having caught a quick glimpse of Judith's breasts before she exited the girl's hot spring, he was determined to get a much closer look before their time at the fountain of warmth ended.

The traditional Japanese meal was being held in the girls living area at the request of Judith which baffled Karol and Yuri, Raven on the other hand was more than pleased. Once the boys changed into the royal blue kimono's laid out for them they headed towards the girls. Yuri purposely let the old man walk in-between him and Karol because the sight of him in a kimono that looked too big was so cute to the point where Yuri could barely contain his lust.

Judith wore a tight flamingo pink kimono that didn't leave much to the imagination. She greeted them once Yuri brushed the red curtain aside. The other girls wore the same pink kimonos.

"Hello boys" she smiled. "The food is already on the table"

"Hey Judy" Yuri smiled as he walked past her, unfazed by her barely concealed breasts.

"H...Hello..." Karol waved; the sleeve flopped over his hand as he did so.

"Wow...Judith darlin! Is it my birthday?"

"I don't know she smiled. "But you might receive a present from me later if you're good" she winked.

The old man would've done a backwards somersault if the space had been available. Rita, who was already kneeling at the table, shook her head in disgust at Raven's lecherous display whilst the princess kept her eyes on Yuri until they all sat down and began to eat the impressive display of sushi, onigiri, tempura and other delicacies before them.

To Yuri, the beginning of the meal seemed drawn out and tedious but after Judith displayed two bottles of complimentary sake given to her by a member of staff, things became more interesting. Estelle refused to touch a drop; the mage didn't seem that interested either but to the older boys, the alcohol was a welcome sight. Not wanting to feel left out, Karol feigned interest also.

"Does that taste any better than the stuff you were drinking at the tavern Yuri?"

"Yeah..." he replied hesitantly. "But it's a bit stronger too..."

"A bit?" Raven laughed as he studied the expensive looking bottle. "This stuff'll knock his little socks off!"

"He's probably right captain"

"But I'm tougher than most people my age" he argued.

"That may be" Judith chimed in. "But physical strength and the capacity to handle alcohol are two very different things"

"You know you're not allowed to drink alcohol anyway so why ask?" said Rita as she popped a bit of sushi in her mouth.

"Listen to them Karol" Estelle smiled.

The shaggy haired boy thought of having a tantrum or sulking as the adults poured their drinks but he had a better idea; and if it wouldn't work then he'd just use his authority as guild leader again but he was confident. First he tugged on Yuri's kimono sleeve, instantly gaining his attention.

"Please Yuri..." he quietly whined with his dangerously effective puppy dog eyes. "Don't you trust me anymore? I...I thought I made you believe in me last night..."

Yuri was stunned to say the least; that much was obvious from the look on his face. The stare of curious eyes didn't help matters. Strangely, the longed haired hero found his little leader's tactic arousing. The fact that Karol probably knew that he would collapse like a house of cards was a clear sign of dominance, but on the other hand; if he did genuinely feel like he had lost Yuri's trust then he would do anything to convince the angelic boy otherwise.

"I...do, I do still trust you" he stammered.

"Really?" his sad expression grew into a smile. "Then I can try some?"

Sad expression, happy expression, any expression Karol gave would undoubtedly obliterate Yuri's resolve.

The protagonist scanned the group, quickly dismissing disapproving looks from Estelle and Rita.

"You're the boss" he laughed casually.

Yuri submitted and poured him a glass. Even though it was a smaller amount than the others, the boy still felt an overwhelming sense of triumph. Karol unintentionally gained an audience whilst he raised the glass to his lips. A burning sensation attacking his taste buds and travelling down his throat took his breath away momentarily.

"N...Not bad" he muttered before letting out a pathetic cough.

"Packs quite a punch eh?" said Raven as he went to take Karol's glass but he stopped him.

"I'm not finished with it yet"

Raven and Judith both looked over to Yuri like he was supposed to be the boy's keeper.

"What can I do?"

"You can clean up his mess if he decides ta puke"

"Heh, fine with me"

The young girl's didn't really talk much near the end of the meal but instead watched the others drink late into the evening as they nursed their iced teas.

"Wanna go back into the hot spring?" The mage asked Estelle in a moody tone.

"Al...Alright, will you be joining us Judith?"

"Maybe in the morning, have fun" she replied dismissing them quickly.

Both looking unimpressed, they excused themselves from the table and went through the doors that lead to the steamy water.

"What's up with them?" asked Karol.

"They just don't know how ta loosen up and have some fun. The princess has probably never had a party that doesn't involve a very long table cluttered with snobs and twenty different types of cutlery ta eat caviar with, and as for our little mage...she's just too serious for her age" Raven answered, taking a long sip of sake.

"Heh, don't worry I'm sure we'll be back to stressing out over something before we know it" said Yuri.

He noticed Karol was a bit wobbly; at first he thought the boy was just tired but then he saw that his drink was almost finished.

"Anyways...I'm glad they're gone" Raven slurred. "You're the only gal for me Judith"

"I see myself as more of a lady than a gal" she giggled.

"Well you're in luck because Raven the great knows just how to treat a lady!"

"Is that so? I'm intrigued"

She winked at Yuri knowing she would be doing him a big favour. He knew the Krityan wouldn't need any help wrapping Raven around her little finger so he turned his full attention to the boy who was quietly giggling at the old man's actions.

"How're you feeling?"

"I feel really good! Hehe, I'm all tingly, can I have some more?"

"Hah, I know I shouldn't go against your wishes but I really don't think that's a good idea captain"

"Just a little bit more?" he asked armed once again with those beautiful hazel eyes.

"...Alright just a tiny bit"

Yuri poured the alcohol into the glass until it was only quarter of the way full. It didn't matter if Karol was being sneaky or genuine, it was virtually impossible for Yuri to say no to him. By now his patience was hanging by a thread, he had to get the boy alone very soon.

"It's getting a little late guys...wanna call it a night?" he slurred slightly.

"Good idea!" Raven agreed instantly. "Would you like me to escort you to your chambers m'lady?"

"I suppose so" she replied while letting him take her hand.

Yuri mouthed a thank you to the temptress before she let the ecstatic warrior lead her into the bedroom.

"Erm...are you coming to bed boss?"

"Mm-hmm" he replied whilst finishing his beverage.

The little powerhouse must have stood up to quickly because he stumbled backwards into Yuri's chest.

"S...Sorry"

"Haha, you've got nothing to apologize mister" he replied as he tapped Karol's little nose with his index finger.

Instead of moving away and standing on his own two feet, Karol remained with his back against Yuri's torso, turned slightly and rested a cheek against his heartbeat.

"Why's your heart beating so fast Yuri?"

Normally the long haired hero would have panicked, mumbled something then walked off but because he wasn't completely sober, he lifted the boy's chin instead and gazed deep into his eyes.

"Because of you..."

"I make it do that...?" he nearly whispered.

"Yep...it always goes crazy when I'm close to you. That's a good thing by the way" he laughed softly.

"M...Mine too..."

"Really captain?" he asked. "You're not just saying that?"

"No...It's true"

With that said, a small silence followed, then without warning, Yuri lifted Karol off the ground and held him in the bridal position; before the boy could utter anything, Yuri pressed his lips against his, once again restraining his tongue.

"Ready for bed?" he whispered.

"Y...Yes..." he blushed.

Yuri gently placed the small boy on the edge of the bed in the far corner of their room before letting his kimono slump to the floor and stripping down to his black boxers. He knelt next to him and even though it was dark, the haunting moonlight allowed Yuri to witness a little nervous smile.

"Don't worry about a thing Karol, you're in charge. If you don't like anything I do then just say stop and I'll stop, deal?"

"D...Deal"

Yuri placed his hands on the boy's shoulders and slowly slid them down his little arms which made the oversized kimono easily slip from his frail looking body. He then leant forward and brought his face dangerously close to Karol's to see what his reaction would be. Surprisingly he maintained his little smile and quickly pecked his idol's lips with his own.

"Are you teasing me captain?" he grinned.

"No...I thought that's what you...!"

Before he could finish his sentence his kiss was returned but with more force which toppled the unprepared boy onto the mattress and that's when Yuri decided to attempt what he deemed to be a real kiss.

First he released Karol's delicious lips so he could catch his breath then when he pressed them together again he hesitantly poked out his tongue so the tip came in contact with the entrance of the boy's mouth. He used a tiny amount of force just to make it known that he wanted access and as soon as the quivering boy barely parted his lips Yuri slipped it inside the warm recesses of his mouth. The muffled moans trying to escape from Karol's lips were almost as exquisite as his taste; the hero shifted their bodies fully on to the futon and without breaking his long awaited kiss he positioned himself over the boy's small frame. His tongue swirled around Karol's in a passionate frenzy; he never wanted it to end but when he felt two tiny hands gently push at his broad shoulders he reluctantly released their lip lock.

"S...Sorry captain" he said breathlessly.

"That's okay" he whispered, his smile seemed genuine.

Yuri knew he said he would be gentle but it was becoming increasingly difficult to refrain from going all out. Fortunately, his feelings for the little powerhouse outweighed his more dominant lust filled urges.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"...No, that felt weird but...a nice weird" he replied, worried that he wasn't making sense.

"You're so perfect Karol...you really are"

"Quit embarrassing me" he giggled nervously.

The hero then moved his hips forward and grinded their clothed erections together which caused Karol to inhale sharply, the pleasure clouding in his eyes was delectable.

"That feel good?" Yuri grinned"

"M...Mmhm..." was all the boy could manage.

Yuri then leant down, kissed his left cheek then moved his hungry lips to his neck and purposely breathed heavily on the side. His hero then slipped an index finger between his little green pants and his inner thigh. Brushing his fingers against the leader's smooth skin until he reached the base of his penis tickled the boy immensely but he somehow managed to endure it but it was when Yuri wrapped his palm around the entirety of his member that he involuntarily let out a yelp that sounded coated in pure ecstasy.

"Y...Yuri..."

Before he could say anymore he inhaled sharply when he felt Yuri nibble on his earlobe as he began to slowly move his hand up and down his sensitive member. Karol clamped his teeth on his bottom lip to stifle the moans that begged for release. Yuri proceeded to swirl the tip of his thumb around the boy's overly sensitive head in an attempt to free the imprisoned noises.

"I think these cute little briefs need to come off, don't you?"

The pleasure Karol seemed to be experiencing only allowed him to nod hurriedly. He lifted his butt from the bedspread when Yuri began to tug at the undergarment; it slid away from his smooth legs with great ease and was flung to the floor. Once that little distraction was out of the way, Yuri resumed his grip on the boy's freed penis; his gaze did not leave Karol's face. His slightly open quivering mouth, his half shut eyes staring up at the ceiling, the redness of his cheeks, all of this and more was the embodiment of perfection in Yuri's mind.

The Brave Vesperia leader suddenly turned onto his side and pressed his face against the nape of Yuri's neck. It wasn't his intention to increase the long haired hero's lust by erratically breathing against his neck whilst enjoying this new experience but he couldn't help it. Pre-cum began to seep through Yuri's boxers; just looking at Karol in this state threatened to make him ejaculate. The shaggy haired boy started to hump Yuri's hand at a fast pace. His moans were no longer tameable and judging by the desperation resonating from them; it didn't seem long until he would receive his first orgasm.

"Don't get too carried away captain, I'm not done with you yet" he whispered into his ear.

It was then that Yuri removed his hand, slid his blunt nails up the boy's torso until he cupped his face with both hands and kissed him on the nose before seductively moving downwards. The intoxicating scent emanating from Karol's groin area rendered Yuri's senses into a further drunken state.

"Wh...What are you doing?"

"Trust me"

Their eye's met momentarily when the long haired hero looked up at him with a reassuring grin. Nervousness of experiencing the unfamiliar inevitably plagued Karol's mind but, he did trust Yuri with his life and more so he rested his head back on the pillow and continued to stare at the shadowy ceiling. Satisfied that it was okay to continue, Yuri then aligned his eager lips with his prey's enticing organ. He then gripped the base causing it to twitch in surprise before engulfing the head. A sharp yelp exited Karol; he had to cover his mouth with both hands to prevent him from possibly alerting others. Such an immense feeling of pleasure had never surged through the boy's entire body before, it almost became too much.

He swirled his warm wet tongue around his sensitive head and in doing so caused Karol to buck his hips forcing Yuri take in all of his length. The Brave Vesperia leader couldn't take much more of his hero's skilled tongue movements; this new sensation threatened to take over.

"Wh...Wh...What's happening?" he asked breathlessly.

He received no response as Yuri bobbed his head up and down faster on his erection, the pleasure only increased with the speed. The older male felt a pair of hands grab at his dark hair and attempt to push him away but he wasn't deterred. He removed his own hands from the futon one after the other, gripped the shaggy haired boy's wrists and successfully pinned his arms to his sides whilst continuing his erotic assault on his member. Karol involuntarily bucked his hips again and again to the point where he was humping Yuri's face; hearing his loud whining caused pre-cum to continue to leak out into his boxers.

"Y...Yuri...please, I...I can't ta...take...aah!"

Every muscle in the overwhelmed boy's body tensed as he let out a final pathetic whimper. A small amount of fluid spilled onto Yuri's tongue before he gently released Karol's now overly sensitive penis from the warm recesses of his mouth. He lifted himself up, rested on his knees and gazed down at the exhausted boy with a triumphant smile as he licked his lips.

"H...Heh, did you enjoy that captain?"

Still breathless, it took some time for him to respond properly. "...Yeah...I...I've never felt anything...like that" he eventually replied, even in the silvery glow of the night his flushed cheeks were obvious.

Yuri couldn't deny that he was surprised that this was Karol's first orgasm, if he recalled rightly, he discovered masturbation around his age, maybe even younger.

"Glad I was the first person to make you feel so good" he smiled.

A content silence momentarily filled the room when the protagonist lay down by his side so they were face to face.

"Yuri...?"

"What is it?"

"C...Can you play with my hair...please?"

"You like it when I do that?"

"Yeah..."

Yuri laughed softly as he granted the boy's request. Gliding his slender fingers through Karol's hazel locks for only a short time caused his eye's to become heavy.

"Feeling sleepy?"

"...Mmhm...Sorry" he replied in a whisper.

"It's alright, get some sleep"

The hero kissed his forehead whilst trying very hard to ignore his own raging erection that still needed attention before he could even think about sleep. His fingers seemed to have a magical effect because only after what felt like five minutes of tousling the boy's hair, he was fast asleep with one of the happiest smiles Yuri had ever seen him express.

Very carefully, he removed himself from the bed before quietly leaving the room. The protrusion inside his stained boxers would not relent. He was a little disappointed that Karol fell asleep almost instantaneously but he couldn't exactly blame him, too much alcohol and relaxation can banish anyone's will to stay awake, except when a constant erection is preventing you from sleeping. He decided to take a quick dip in the hot spring and relieve himself in the process before returning to the guild leader.

His heart almost stopped beating when he was greeted by a familiar figure as soon as he slid open the door.

"...Duke?"

His aura of superiority momentarily struck fear into Yuri's soul; his deep red eye's pierced through his seemingly inferior gaze. Breaking away from his stare, he noticed Dein Nomos in the white haired man's right hand.

"Wh...What are you doing here?"

The war hero did not say anything or bat an eyelid as he moved out of the doorway so Yuri could enter the cold night enveloped with steam rising from the natural waters. Reluctantly, he walked past the black and red clad enigma who shut the door straight away. The unexpectedness of this whole situation had a negative effect on his hard-on but in front of such a serious man he'd rather be flaccid and preferably fully clothed.

"Come on Duke, what's this about?" he asked impatiently.

In reply to Yuri's question, Duke pointed the famed sword at his bare chest and said something that instilled anxiety and confusion within him.

"Your existence is unacceptable"


	6. Chapter 6

"This is a joke right?" the almost naked hero laughed nervously.

"I do not joke"

"Okay...can I at least know why you've decided I can't live?"

Saying nothing, Duke moved his powerful blade away from Yuri's chest, walked over to the edge of the hot spring and gazed at the shimmering moon dancing on the water's surface.

"As I am sure you are aware, I made it my duty to eviscerate anything that taints what was once pure"

"...Yeah...So? I haven't bothered you"

"But you intend to complete your desecration of a source of purity"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"The boy"

"You better start making sense Duke..."

"Your so-called leader"

"Karol?!" he said angrily. "What's he got to do with anything?"

"Feigning ignorance will not work..."

"Are...Are you talking about what happened tonight?"

Duke did not reply when he turned his head to look at Yuri.

"How the hell do you know about me and Karol?"

"That is of no concern to you"

"Hmph...Isn't this a bit insignificant compared to the real problems with this world?"

"Any threat to what is pure or natural is significant no matter how small"

"Oh really, you do realise he consented right?"

"A child's mind is easily manipulated. The lies you spouted when you left Dahngrest to get your own way were impressive but still unforgivable"

"...Have you been stalking my every move?!"

Duke remained silent.

"I don't know who you think you are but if you were watching then I'm sure you noticed Karol running after me when I decided to leave"

"Which is what you should have done"

"Don't you think I know that?!" he almost shouted. "I want the captain to live a happy and safe life. I didn't expect him to say what he did"

"You know as well as I, that the desires of a child are irrational. Your feeble attempts to justify your actions are pointless"

Slowly but surely, the white haired veteran's words were having an effect. The melancholy look did not leave his face.

"It doesn't matter what you say, Karol has feelings for me too!"

"More excuses"

"You know what? This is none of your business. If I didn't know better I'd think you wanna steal Karol for yourself..." he grinned.

"Your words resonate with such idiocy"

"Heh, I'm not so sure"

"Just be thankful that this is just a warning. If I chose to act upon my statement tonight you would have been dead already"

"If you say so"

"I do" he replied before turning and walking past Yuri without so much as a quick glance in his direction.

The legendary war hero walked to the door and said "You can't redeem yourself, don't waste your time trying" he then casually slid the door open. "The blades of Zopheir, tomorrow's nightfall. It would be unwise for you to keep me waiting" with that said, he left silently.

Yuri just stood there staring into space for a moment whilst processing in his mind what just happened. The curse he always joked about hanging over his head like a dark cloud was starting to feel very real indeed.

It was then that a chilling thought snapped him out of his trance and made him rush through the open door and into the bedroom. He placed a hand on his bare chest expressing his relief when he saw Karol was still on the bed sleeping soundly. Once his heart slowed down to an almost normal pace he quietly crept up to the bed, and because he knew the content boy was a heavy sleeper, gently tugged at the covers underneath him until he was able to slip in next to him and pull the covers over their bodies. Anxiety clutched at the raven haired hero's heart and sadness clouded his eyes as he gazed at the angelic face close to his.

"I-I'm not gonna let anything happen to you..." he whispered to the boy. "I'll make him understand, because, I...I love you Karol"

He knew he would not have been able to say that to his leader if he had been awake. Everyone who knew Yuri well also knew that expressing his feelings was not one of his stronger points. Yuri then placed a delicate kiss on Karol's nose before turning on his back and staring up at the ceiling, hands behind his head.

For obvious reasons he could not get to sleep easily even with the soothing, rhythmic breathing coming from the pint sized boy. Dukes words had such an impact on his psyche that it threatened to become his worst enemy. Would it be better to forget what happened tonight and try to ignore his feelings?

"A child's mind is easily manipulated"

"You know as well as I do that the desires of a child are irrational"

Those particular sentences bothered Yuri a great deal. Had he taken advantage of these facts without realising it? Was Karol's easy acceptance to his hero's desires nothing more than a subconscious manipulation on Yuri's part? A piece of him wanted to tell Karol about his encounter with Duke but he knew that would just cause the boy needless worry. No, this was something he would have to deal with on his own.

Inevitably, the effects of alcohol decreasing and mental stress made his eyelids heavy. He turned to his side so that he faced the epitome of innocence and carefully placed his arm over the boy's small frame. He admitted his love for Karol once more but this time in his mind. Nothing could stop Yuri feeling the way he did about Karol and if he had to fight for his desires then he was not going to back down. Eventually he let the need to sleep take over and slowly began to drift off, anxious still but happy that he was beside his leader, his lover, his everything.

Pleasure was the first thing Yuri felt when he awoke. His morning glory unintentionally rubbed against Karol's inner thigh. The first thing he saw once his vision had regained its composure was a pleasantly surprising one. The curious captain had his gaze firmly fixed underneath the covers that he had lifted slightly; his other hand was nervously hovering over the protrusion inside Yuri's boxers.

"Having fun?"

The covers were swiftly slammed back down to the mattress as Karol looked up at the older male, his smooth cheeks burned with embarrassment.

"I-I'm sorry!"

"Heh, don't be. From what I think I saw, you're in the same state" he winked.

Karol said nothing; the fire still burning in his cheeks spoke volumes. Yuri thought for sure that last night's encounter would wreak havoc with his usual morning horniness but the curiosity Karol displayed brought it back with added intensity. He then wriggled the arm he was resting on, slid it underneath the boy's neck until his hand gripped his shoulder and pulled him closer so their bodies touched. The shaggy haired leader whimpered in pleasure when his morning glory came into contact with Yuri's defined torso.

"How about we have some fun then have a morning bath?" Yuri asked in a seductive tone whilst gripping him down below.

"O-Okay..."

Yuri then tightened his grip and kissed the corner of Karol's nose as he grinded his member against the boy's inner thigh. With a skilful flick of the fingers on his free hand, Yuri unbuttoned the front of his boxers letting his erection free to touch Karol's unbelievably smooth skin. The hero slid his other hand up from his leader's shoulder until it caressed his smooth hazel coloured hair. He then brushed his lips down the boy's cheek until he made contact with his quivering, inviting lips and this time his mouth began to open eagerly and Yuri wasted no time in slipping his tongue inside; a passionate kiss followed. Karol attempted to mimic his hero's skilful movements with his equally eager tongue. He swirled it around his hero's dominant organ in an almost frenzied fashion which made Yuri laugh in his mind at the adorable lack of experience. Slowly, he began to move his hand up and down the boy's shaft inciting pleasurable moans from him.

"Y-Yuri..."

Karol began to involuntarily thrust into Yuri's hand slowly and as soon as he realised this intensified the pleasure he began to pick up the pace. The moans escaping his delectable lips enticed pre-cum from Yuri's slit. The longer the boy humped the hand sending euphoric waves through his small frame, the louder his moans his became. Yuri's knew his erection needed some serious attention but witnessing Karol's wild thrusting drove him to distraction. The Brave Vesperia leader threw the arm he wasn't resting on over Yuri's shoulder and clutched at the skin between his shoulder blades as his pace quickened once again. The older male began to move his hand in time with Karol's thrusts, which successfully sent him into a frenzy.

"I-It's happening again..."

Yuri grinned as he let out an audible laugh and continued to pleasure the horny boy. Within seconds Karol began to moan loudly, causing the hero to cover his mouth just in case Raven had finished with Judith and was in the other room. After a final thrust he pressed his body against the long haired hero's and shuddered before releasing a small amount of semen into his palm. Breathless, he looked up at Yuri and watched him run his tongue across his palm.

"Wh-Why did you do that?"

"Because it tastes good"

"Really?"

"Better than gels" he grinned as he leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

The boy giggled and sat up, the sheen of sweat on his smooth torso captured Yuri's gaze.

"We don't have to go straight away do we?"

"Nope, we get breakfast too cutey"

"Awesome! Wanna go back in the hot spring again before we eat?" he asked excitedly.

"You go ahead. I'll join you after I've sorted myself out"

"Huh?"

He chuckled and pointed downwards at the tent between his legs.

"Ohh...do...do you want me to...help?"

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to captain"

"N-No it's only fair. And besides...I-I want to make you feel good too" he blushed.

"Well...if you're sure"

With that said, the boy laid back down and slipped an eager little hand under the covers until he touched his idol in a way he thought would never happen. When his wandering fingers brushed against something hard he quickly gripped it just underneath the head. It felt warm, it felt big, and it felt right. Karol nervously slid his hand until he reached the tip. He stroked across the slit which made pre-cum spurt out onto his fingers.

"H-Hang on" Yuri said as he tugged at the covers. "I don't wanna mess up another cover"

"Another?"

"Uhh...never mind"

The curious boy would have pried further but once the covers peeled back to Yuri's knees his eyes became wide with shock and a hint of disbelief.

"H-How is it that big?"

"Heh don't worry you're not done growing in that department" he winked.

Karol went to reply but he was too mesmerised by Yuri's thick, lengthy member leaking pre-cum.

"Move your hand up and down again, it felt great"

He complied and slid it back down the length with a little squeeze and up again. He looked up at Yuri who had his eyes closed and mouth slightly open as he inhaled sharply; because of these reactions, he felt like he was doing well. The determined boy made his hand movements faster in an attempt to further please his role model. Yuri knew this would not take long at all; sure, it felt great having his cock played with but the fact it was Karol made it even more enjoyable. He momentarily released his grip to closer observe the slimy liquid coating his fingers.

"Remember; don't do anything you don't want to..." Yuri said quietly.

Curiosity got the better of him. He brought his nose close, sniffed at the fluid on his fingers and was not repulsed at all. He dragged his little pink tongue across his fingers in a spontaneous act of bravery and savoured the taste.

"Well?" Yuri grinned.

"Umm...a bit salty but...I don't hate it"

"Heh, plenty more where that came from"

In the boy's mind that meant Yuri wanted him to use his mouth like he did but he became nervous because he had never done anything like that before. Nevertheless he brought his face closer to the pulsating member but before he could taste it his hero cupped his flushed cheeks.

"I know I've said it already but...please don't do anything you're uncomfortable with" he said with deep concern.

"It's okay...I-I want too"

The genuine look in his hazel eyes thwarted Yuri's concerns. The boy brought his face dangerously close to his head, pursed his lips over the tip and slid them down until the exposed head was completely smothered. The hero let out an involuntary loud moan once he felt those smooth lips engulf his most sensitive area. More pre-cum spilt onto the inexperienced boy's tongue against Yuri's will but surprisingly Karol swirled his tongue around the slit and swallowed it without dramatics.

"K-Karol" was all he could mutter.

For about a minute Karol kept his head in the same position and continually circled around the tip with his tongue; it felt amazing, the urge to shove his length against the back of his throat was almost too much to bear. The feeling of his leader's warm, wet tongue pleasuring him close to orgasm almost instantaneously was beyond incredible. Yuri let his hand wander into Karol's soft hair, down to the back of his neck until he reached his incredibly smooth back. With the tip of his index finger he slowly stroked between his shoulder blades until he reached the tailbone but he knew he couldn't stop there. The boy shifted his body further up the bed so Yuri's hand had easier access to his lower half whilst keeping his lips wrapped around his impressive member. It was then that the hero sensually moved his hand downwards until it cupped Karol's perfect behind which almost made him ejaculate right there and then. He brought a finger dangerously close to his untouched entrance but managed to restrain himself somehow even though the heat emanating from the boy's private area drove him insane. Karol wasn't sure what Yuri was doing but as it seemed to please him he let his hand wander. Out of consideration, the hero refrained from inserting a finger into his virgin hole but instead caressed the entrance lightly. This caused the boy to moan which increased the pleasure Yuri received.

"K-Karol, I'm gonna cum"

He went to push his leader away but he would not relent. His tongue movements became more frenzied as he inserted as much length as he possibly could without gagging; it was then that Yuri couldn't help but lose control. He placed both hands onto Karol's head and thrust his hips upwards as he released all his pent up essence. The little powerhouse coughed and gagged as he attempted to swallow the torrents of cum. His efforts were admirable but the cum spurting down his throat still managed to seep out of the corners of his mouth and nostrils when he unsuccessfully tried to gulp it down. Against his will, the boy had to release the large member from his mouth and sat up on his knees as he continued to cough involuntarily. He used the back of his hands to wipe away the excess of saliva and cum from his face.

"I'm sorry captain...I got carried away" he said with genuine guilt in his voice.

"Don't apologize. I-I'm glad I made you feel as good as you made me feel" he blushed.

Yuri sat up also and stared deep into Karol's hazel eyes and smiled warmly.

"You're so perfect..."

He knew the boy was about to protest so he quickly pressed his lips against his.

"Ready for your bath?" he whispered after breaking the kiss.

"You bet!" he giggled.

The boy leapt out of bed, wrapped last night's towel around his lower torso and told Yuri to hurry up before he left the room. He laughed to himself as he slowly dragged himself out of bed.

"Where does he get the energy?" he asked himself as he threw the covers from his body.

After copying Karol's action with a towel he stood and exited the room only to discover Judith and Raven sitting at the kotatsu.

"Oh, hey you guys, have fun last night?"

"I suppose I can't fault his performance" she smiled with her eyes closed.

"If I died now I wouldn't care" Raven beamed.

"Heh, good to know...where's the boss?"

"In the hot spring" said the Krityan. "Are you alright Yuri? You seem distracted"

Knowing that his love was out of earshot he sat with his friends, sighed deeply before speaking.

"Guys...I have a problem and I don't know what to do..."


	7. Chapter 7

"So let me get this straight" said Raven after Yuri finished explaining. "Duke Wants ta fight you because he doesn't agree with your feelings?"

"It's a little more complex than that but you're basically correct" Judith chimed in.

"And for some strange reason he wants you ta meet him in that freezing hell hole this evening?"

"Right..." Yuri groaned.

Silence momentarily filled the room as the trio attempted to come to terms with this shocking development; they could hear their leader splashing around in the water.

"Are you going to go?" asked Judith.

"Of course I am! Who knows what'll happen to Karol if I don't"

"True enough" said Raven "Are ya gonna tell him about this?"

"What choice do I have?" he muttered. "I don't want to but it's not like we can ask him to go back to Dahngrest for no apparent reason while I take care of some business. Besides, he's our leader after all..." A little smile formed after he reminded himself of that fact.

"It might be a lot for him to take in but on the other hand...it shows that you trust him enough to inform him of such a dilemma before it happens" The Krityan smiled.

"I guess..."

"Whatever happens Yuri, we're here for you and if you want a helping hand to take Duke down then I'm more than willing"

"Me too kiddo"

"Heh, thanks guys but I think this is something I might have to do myself..."

The two adults hesitantly nodded understandingly as the hero fretted over the inevitable fight. It was then that their leader startled them by swiftly opened the doors leading to the hot spring. Yuri's eyes widened when he turned to face him. His wet towel was stuck to his lower frame, his torso dripped with water and sweat; steam resonated off of his body. It was a beautiful sight to behold.

"Are you guys coming in or what? I'm getting bored!"

"Haha, sorry captain we'll be out in a second"

"Okay, don't be long" he grinned before quickly running back to the water.

I can't tell him yet guys. I'm gonna wait until we're back in the ship"

"Good idea. Let the boy enjoy this rare treat a little while longer" she suggested.

"Agreed, let's all enjoy it!" Raven stated. "Put ya serious heads on when we leave"

"I'll try..."

The three adults then left the room to disrobe and wrap their towels around their waists before join the contented boy. It wasn't long after their relaxing morning dip that breakfast was ready. Rita and Estelle joined them after unnecessarily preening themselves and everyone conversed happily apart from Yuri who was too busy worrying. Fortunately he chimed in every now and then so the younger ones didn't realise.

By the time they had finished their meals and gathered their belongings it was already mid-afternoon. Once their time at Yumanju ended the crew reluctantly exited the prestigious inn and waited as Judith summoned Ba'ul then boarded the ship.

"Where are we going anyway?" Karol asked before they left the ground.

The three adults looked at each other hoping one of them would pluck an answer from thin air.

"We've chosen nowhere specific" said Judith. "I suggest we travel until we decide on a destination. Is that alright with you, oh-fearless leader?"

"S-Sounds fine to me" he blushed.

Yuri breathed a sigh of relief even though he knew he would have to come clean very soon. Karol seemed to accept her words and flitted off to the side off the ship, ready to be awestruck at by visual pleasures of the world that would soon be beneath him. Once Ba'ul took flight Yuri casually walked towards Karol and rested his arms against the side of the ship, feigning interest at the landscape as they passed it by at a blinding pace. They looked at each other; Karol smiled that adorable smile and turned his head back to the view in front of him, almost too quick for Yuri's liking. The hero knew now was as good as time as any.

"Karol..."

"Hmm?"

"Can I speak to you...in private?"

"S-Sure"

The boy knew something was wrong but because of his position as leader he felt compelled to listen to his hero's problems even though he was slightly anxious. They descended down to the lower deck of the boat where Repede was sleeping soundly. Yuri sat down on the lower bunk bed and waited until his leader did the same.

"I-I don't really know how to say this..."

Karol placed a gloved hand over Yuri's.

"Whatever it is...you can tell me" he said putting on a brave facade.

"Okay...you know how things have changed between us the last couple days?"

"Y-Yeah..."he blushed.

"Well..."

He felt himself unable to continue, purely because he didn't want to frighten the boy. It was then that Karol squeezed his hand and flashed him that beautiful smile once more. Yuri stared deep into his eyes and thought he saw a hint of maturity. Maybe he was worrying needlessly; maybe Karol could handle the news.

"Okay I'm gonna come out right with it" he sighed nervously. "I-I had a run in with Duke when you were sleeping"

"D-Duke?"

"Yeah...he's not happy...about us"

A small silence followed once Karol received this information.

"...How does he know?"

"I have no idea...I think he's been stalking us"

"But...what's his problem with...you know...us?"

"He thinks I'm tainting and manipulating you to fulfil my own desires...I dunno...maybe he's right" he replied in a defeatist tone.

"I-I don't understand"

"Basically he thinks I tricked you into everything we've done. He thinks that you don't know what you're doing and I need to be punished for it..."

"Th...That's crazy! I-I wouldn't have done those things with you unless I wanted to!" he shouted, making Repede's ears prick up.

"Don't be so sure captain...I could've instigated the whole thing without knowing it"

"Yuri...don't be a dimwit. If I had a problem with this then I would have let you walk away after I caught up to you outside Dahngrest!"

It was clear that the raven haired hero was not convinced. A little angry and upset, Karol grabbed Yuri's shocked face and smothered his perfect lips over his. It wasn't an overly passionate kiss as he didn't have the confidence to initiate one yet but it was proof in his mind that he had freewill over his actions. Once he broke the kiss he had his serious, but still cute face on.

"All I know is that I don't want to go back to how things were, I like the way things are now...I think I know my own mind better than anyone else, and...And you should trust that"

"Karol...I-I do...I'm sorry...it's just that..."

"Tell me..." he almost whispered.

"H-He's convinced you don't know what you're doing, and...He wants to fight me...this evening"

Karol's hazel eyes widened in shock and fright, he knew that even just Dukes demeanour screamed superiority, let alone his skill in battle.

"Yuri that's crazy! You can't fight him by yourself"

"I've got to captain...I have to make he's realise he's wrong" he said looking down at the bedspread.

"No you don't! J-Just don't turn up and we can lay low for a while" there was a hint of desperation in his voice.

"Sorry I can't take that risk. Who knows what he'll do if I don't go...and your safety is my number one priority so it's not like I have a choice"

Not receiving an immediate response he looked up and his heart sank when he saw a tear trickle down his smooth cheek. The boy then wrapped his arms around Yuri's arm and rested his head against his chest.

"I-I'll be okay" he stammered. "Please don't fight him Yuri...he looks really, really strong"

"Heh, I'm pretty strong too y'know. Don't worry, I'll try and talk some sense into him and hopefully...he'll listen"

Karol knew he wouldn't be able to change his idol's mind, he felt completely useless. He didn't care about his own safety; if anything happened to Yuri life wouldn't be worth living in his mind. As there was nothing else he could say to try and change his mind quietness filled the room once more apart from the occasional sniffle. The hero gently lifted Karol from the bed onto his lap and gave him a comforting embrace.

"It's funny..." he said quietly. "Duke almost convinced me that it would've been best for you if I carried on walking away, but...hearing your words just now, washed all of those concerns away" he smiled to himself as he rested his chin on the boy's shaggy hair.

"Nothing and no one can change my feelings for you Karol...if I lost you I know that I'd never be truly happy again. That's why I have to do this, so we can be happy in peace. If I don't go we'll be constantly looking over our shoulders and I don't want you to ever be worried or frightened"

The boy remained silent. Before Yuri continued talking he gripped his wet chin and lifted his tear-streaked face until they were gazing into each other's eyes.

"I know this a lot to take in and I'm truly sorry for that but I hope you understand now why I have to meet him"

"...I do"

Yuri smiled at him and kissed him on the forehead before wiping away the tears under his eyes.

"Ready to face the crew?"

The boy took a deep breath, wiped his face and nodded. He shuffled off of Yuri's lap so they could both stand and they began to walk up the stairs, hand in hand.

Judith and Raven were conversing near the side of the ship whilst Rita and Estelle were chatting away in the corner. When the pair opened the door to the deck nerves clutched at their abdomens when they noticed the eerie pinks and oranges of inevitable dusk; their destiny would be decided very soon. Repede shadowed his master and sat beside him when they stood in front of everyone, still holding hands. Yuri went to speak but the little powerhouse beat him to it.

"C-Can everybody listen to me for a minute please?"

They all glanced at each other in concern as they gathered around to hear what he had to say.

"Judith?" said Karol.

"Hmm?"

"Can you tell Ba'ul to take us to the blades of Zopheir please?"

"So you told him everything?" she asked looking directly at Yuri.

"Yeah...no going back now"

"Umm, excuse me!" the mage butted in. "What the hell is going on? Why are you holding hands and why are we going back there?"

The princess remained silent as did Raven but for different reasons. She was beyond confused and he could only think of the unholy temperatures he would have to endure again. Yuri looked down at the boy awaiting confirmation to spill the beans, he then nodded silently.

"Okay...long story short...me and the captain here have feelings for each other, Duke disagrees and wants to beat the crap out of me so I have to meet him very soon to change his mind or die trying..."

Karol involuntarily squeezed his hand at the last part of his sentence as he stared down at the wooden floor. He said it so casually and quickly that he received stunned looks from the young girls.

"You're...You're joking right?" asked Rita.

"I wish he was" Karol uttered. "A-About the Duke thing I mean!"

Estelle still had her hands clasped together resting on her dress and said nothing; her expression went from stunned to blank. Judith played the role of the unfazed adult and placed her hand on Karol's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Yuri's a big boy, he can handle himself"

"Yeah, no need ta get so down kiddo" Raven chimed in. "It's not like we're just gonna drop him off and go somewhere else, I dunno about anyone else but I wanna ring side seat for this meeting!"

The old man glanced at everyone expectantly and received mostly solemn expressions.

"Nothing could stop me from coming" smiled Judith.

"Urghh" whined the genius mage. "You'll probably need me there if things get bad"

All eyes were on the naive noble who had never looked so serious.

"...You might need my healing artes so...I shall come too"

With that said she turned and casually walked towards the far end of the ship. Yuri thought he would be more concerned about her uncharacteristic actions but the truth was, he really didn't care. Like he said, Karol was his number one priority.

"Right..." said the Krityan. "I'll tell Ba'ul to head there now"

By the time they reached the freezing wasteland it was starting to become dark. The bitterly cold air seeped through the gang's skin and hugged their bones.

"Did he say where he'll be?" asked Karol.

"Nope, we'll just walk towards the aer krene. I'm sure we'll spot him eventually"

"I-I h-hope so" Raven shivered.

"You know you can just wait in the ship old man" said Rita.

"Wh-What, a-and miss this? N-Not on your l-life missy!"

Whilst ignoring Raven's incoherent ramblings about being cold, they all soldiered on through the icy winds and light snowfall. Yuri led the way, his sword hand at the ready just in case they were ambushed. He noticed a figure holding something that had a deep red glow hovering close to the ground in the distance and once he took a few more steps forward he knew it was Duke.

The war hero remained still as they all approached him, his sword hand at the ready also. Once Yuri was a couple metres away from the recent bane of his life their gaze pierced each other's souls.

"Are you ready to face your demise?"

"Duke, please listen to what I have to say"

"I will allow you to speak but it will change nothing"

"Y-Yuri" Karol interrupted.

"Don't worry captain, I have to do this myself" he winked and turned back to the stoic male.

"Listen to me. I thought you were right Duke, I did! You almost convinced me that I was wrong...but Karol brought me back to my senses and that fact is that he feels the same way and not because you think I'm manipulating him but out of his own free will!"

Duke said nothing as his gaze went from Yuri to the quivering boy.

"I-It's true. I swear!" Karol stammered.

"Listen to me boy" the white haired warrior said solemnly. "The only thing on this degenerates mind is to destroy your innocence so that his perverted desires can be fulfilled. Are you telling me you are willing to let that happen?"

"...I-I don't understand" he whimpered.

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Yuri shouted over the increasingly heavy snowfall. "I don't know why you refuse to believe that it's more than lust and I really don't know what the fuck your problem is but if I have to make you change your mind I will!"

"Hmph...Do you always try to rationalize your audacious actions?"

"Shut up! The only reason I came here was to make sure Karol would be safe!"

"Rather idiotic considering I could kill him where he stands"

Instinctively, Yuri stood in front of Karol so he would be out of Dukes vision.

"If you even so much as swing your sword in his direction I will not hesitate to kill you" he seethed.

"You are welcome to try but I highly doubt that you would be successful" he replied in the same solemn tone.

"Heh, overconfidence can screw you over if you're not careful"

"You would do well to listen to your own advice Yuri Lowell"

The warrior raised Dein Nomos and pointed it in Yuri's direction.

"You may have convinced your friends that your emotions are genuine but you have yet to convince me. Now is your chance"

The hero turned his head to his quite audience and then directly to Karol who's eyes were wide with anxiety. He turned his back to Duke and got down on one knee in front of the boy. Even though Duke seemed stubborn Yuri sensed honour in the man so he was not worried about an unexpected attack for the moment.

"It's alright Karol" he winked. "I'll make him change his mind"

"B-But what if..."

"Nothing is gonna happen to me. I'll be done before you know it"

"Please Yuri...Promise me you won't die"

Yuri was slightly taken aback by that but did not let it show, instead he leaned forward a placed a delicate kiss on the boy's cold lips.

"I promise..."

Once he stood again he smiled at the rest of the crew, nothing needed to be said. Judith placed her hands on Karol's trembling shoulders as the others looked on when Yuri began to walk towards his patient opponent. Repede attempted to follow but once his master ordered him to stay the dog reluctantly obeyed.

"How touching" Duke said in an uncharacteristic snide tone of voice.

In response, Yuri removed the sheath to the gleaming sword Second Star and tossed it behind him. His raven hair wildly whipped at his face as the impending blizzard moved ever closer.

"Shall we begin?" asked Duke.

Without saying a word Yuri dashed forward, reverse side of the blade resting on his shoulder, ready to strike at the unmoving enigma, ready to defend against Dein Nomos and ready to face his destiny.


	8. Chapter 8

Yuri's first swing of his sword was deflected. The warrior slammed the tip of his weapon onto the reverse side the hero's blade as it descended towards him, making Yuri stumble across the ice.

"If you are going to continue to attack me with such reckless moves then you might as well put down your blade"

"Just checking if I have to try or not" Yuri grinned.

"I warn you now, giving nothing but your best against me will result in an undignified demise.

Yuri knew he was not bluffing, he knew that has first strike had been an attack that experienced fighters could easily dismiss; he just had to make sure. He readied himself once more, harnessed the power of his blastia and shot a powerful azure blast from his blade. The white haired hero knew that it would be unbeneficial if the orb of energy struck him so he gripped his sword tightly and sliced the oncoming energy in two.

"Impressive, I have rarely had to prevent attacks from coming into contact with me. Most I have dealt with were not as powerful as yours"

"Heh, I'm not even trying"

"And you think I am?"

"You're so sure of yourself aren'tcha?"

"I noticed some form of seriousness in your attack. If that's the case then I suggest you accept your fate now"

"You talk big but, until I lay dying at your feet I refuse to acknowledge that you're better than me!"

"Fine, if that is what it takes..."

With that said Duke dashed forward at an almost impossible speed and swung his sword horizontally but by some form of skill or miracle Yuri just managed to slam his blade against it before it cleaved his abdomen. Duke was slightly surprised, he did not show this on his face of course but the fact that Yuri was one of the very few to survive his first attack made him expect that the inevitable fight would be rather interesting for him. The muscle shaking struggle for dominance lasted mere seconds before they both backed away from their struggle for masculinity.

"Surely I've passed your expectations! Can't you just accept that Karol and I are happy together?"

"Hmph...You still haven't proved anything to me"

"What's your problem?! I honestly don't get why you're so pissed off!"

"I have already explained why I disagree. I will not repeat myself"

"Hmph, it seems that you need more convincing"

"I doubt you have what it takes"

"We'll see!"

He shot another azure blast even though he knew the ball of energy would be ineffective and just before Duke cleaved it in half he dashed forward, jumped and sliced down vertically. The experienced warrior saw this attack coming and easily side-stepped the powerful blade and before Yuri could react, searing pain gripped at his right side when Dein Nomos cleaved through his clothes and flesh decorating the ice with crimson blood. Yuri gritted his teeth and fell to one knee as he clutched the right side of his torso with his gloved hand, thick blood dripped through his quivering fingers.

"Yuri!" Karol screamed.

The distraught boy attempted to run to his rescue but Raven restrained him with ease.

"He's got to do this on his own!"

"B-But!"

"Listen to him Karol" said Judith, hiding her uncertainty very well.

After the white haired warrior landed that powerful blow he casually backed away as Yuri attempted to deal with the pain.

"Do you concede defeat?"

"N-Never..." he gasped.

"Hmph, have it your way"

Duke then changed position, making a purple symbol form underneath his feet.

"Estelle!" Yuri roared over the relentless blizzard.

He did not need to say anything else as the princess summoned a small amount of her strength and pin pointed her healing artes to the diagonal slice across the side of his torso. Almost instantaneously the pain vanished and before Duke could finish his arte Yuri launched himself from his kneeling position and swung his blade upwards with a mighty roar. If Duke had reacted half a second later than he did he would of been at a disadvantage but because of his cat like reflexes he managed to escape the wrath of Yuri's blade with just a few strands of hair being sliced and blown across the battlefield.

"Relying on the princesses healing artes? You have just proven to me that you cannot succeed on your own"

"I guess I did...but you know what...that's okay. Friends are a big advantage, trying to deal with things on your own is just sad"

"Sadness is irrelevant when you need no one else"

"You think you're that superior?"

"I do not think, I know"

"Heh, well prepare for a shock. I'll make you eat those words"

"Hmph such idiocy; I know what you're doing"

"Oh really, and what's that?"

"Since we have begun our battle you are just spouting nonsense that you have rationalized in your mind in an attempt to stall me so you can plan your next flurry of attacks. I am not a mindless monster that can easily be disposed of and I assure you, you have never faced an opponent as powerful as I"

"You've got it all wrong! I'm trying to get through to you so we don't have to fight!"

"Let us say I believe you...if that is the case then I advise you to stop wasting your time and let your blade do the talking"

The look in Duke's eyes could not be mistaken for anything but deadly seriousness, so serious that the intense gaze threatened to diminish Yuri's resolve.

"Fine..." Yuri sighed through gritted teeth. "If that's what it takes"

Not wasting any more time Yuri shuffled into a defensive position. Also not wasting another moment Duke ran forward and slammed his sword down onto the raven haired hero's and another struggle began between the two.

Concentration and anger masked Yuri's face whilst Duke kept his melancholy expression. The white haired veteran's strength seemed to be superior because little by little, Yuri's legs were giving way and it was not long before he was forced down to one knee. Knowing he could not win this he used the icy ground to his advantage and swung his free leg towards his attacker, making contact with his boots before falling backwards. Luckily for him the risky move paid off, making Duke stumble backwards but he was just as quick as Yuri to regain his balance. Straight after standing, Yuri let out an angry roar and charged towards his assailant with his blade leading the way and because this attack seemed filled with reckless abandon and no strategy Duke did not expect the Second Star to be thrown and aimed directly at his chest but in an almost involuntary action his honed skills made him swing Dein Nomos just in time to prevent the blades penetration, sending Yuri's weapon spiralling into the blizzard.

Yuri was not disheartened; in fact, he expected this outcome which is why he followed up with a swift right hook to Dukes face immediately after he stopped the previous attack. Before the warrior's shock from the blow could alleviate; Yuri grabbed his throat, tripped him up and slammed him against the steel-like ice, knocking the famed sword from his grip in the process. He then ploughed both his knees into Dukes abdomen, pinning him to the ground, a flurry of hysterical punches followed. Duke lifted his arms to cover his face from Yuri's violent assault; shock still dulled his power to think clearly. The warrior turned his head to his right and noticed that his blade was within reach of his hand. Even though knowing he would take two maybe three hits to the face he removed his arm from its defensive position and reached for Dein Nomos.

He only received a bloody lip in the seconds it took for him to grab his weapon and as soon as he gripped it tightly he managed to plunge the freezing cold blade into the right side of Yuri's torso effectively ceasing his outburst. The howling blizzard deafened everyone as a moment of silence ensued; the hero's eyes widened in disbelief before he coughed up blood over Dukes pale features before falling to his other side.

"Yuri!" Estelle squealed before any other speechless member of the gang.

Before she could complete her attempt to heal the man that rescued her multiple times Duke was already on his feet and sent a blast of invisible energy from his hand sending the princess off her feet into an unwelcoming iceberg, the forcefulness of the blow knocking her unconscious. Yuri quivered in agony whilst feeling absolutely pathetic. He looked up helplessly as Duke stood over him with no particular expression. It was then that he grabbed the hilt of the blade and swiftly ripped it from the serious wound making Yuri scream in pain and splattering the glistening ice with crimson.

"Stop it!" Karol shouted as he attempted to free himself from Raven's grip.

"Don't be an idiot Karol, you'll get yourself killed!" Raven shouted over the blizzard.

"Let go of me! Yuri will die if you don't and it'll be all my fault!" he sobbed.

"Silence boy!" Duke said with authority. "He has only his self to blame"

Rage filled the boy's tiny frame. He hated Duke right now. He hated himself for not being able to do anything; all he could do was fall to his knees and weep. Judith and Rita looked on helplessly whilst Repede continually growled at the superior being.

"You are more reckless than I thought Yuri Lowell. Surely you knew behaving like an animal in a trap would result in nothing more than your defeat?"

"Wasn't that proof enough?" he said through gritted teeth. "Getting in this situation for a depraved form of lust would be crazy, accept that I love him dammit!"

"Hmm...I now know that you at least harbour an intense infatuation for this child...but that..."

"That's not it you idiot! Its love, I know it is!" blood continued to seep from the gaping hole in his side. "All I want is for Karol to be happy and I'm beyond lucky to be the person that can make that happen!"

Duke remained silent.

"If It was someone else that made him happy I'd be gutted but as long as he's happy then so am I! If it was just infatuation or obsession I felt for Karol then surely I'd be hell-bent on getting rid of anyone else that made him happy!"

Yuri started to feel lightheaded.

"Please...just believe me and trust me to...do the right thing"

The walking enigma received another shocked when he realised that his adversary's words had some effect on him, enough effect for him to stop his blade from making the final blow at that moment.

"I have to say you are much better with your words than your blade Yuri Lowell"

"H-Heh, kick a man while he's down why don'tcha?"

"But" he said as he grasped the hilt of his blade and lifted it high above his fallen rival. "That is all they are. Words"


	9. Chapter 9

Hesitation stilled Dukes blade as he looked into Yuri's anger filled eyes. It was then that Karol stomped on Ravens foot making him loosen his grip and ran in between the fighters as the weapon began to descend. Through sheer skill and restraint, the war veteran stopped his blade centimetres from the terrified boys face.

"Stand aside..."

The fact that he was almost cleaved in half momentarily rendered him speechless.

"K-Karol, what are you doing?" Yuri breathed heavily. "Get out of the way!"

"...N-No...I won't..."

"Have you completely lost your mind, boy?" he suggested, inching Dein Nomos closer to his angelic face.

"I...I'm not moving" he whimpered.

"You would sacrifice yourself to save the very person after your innocence?"

"I don't understand what the hell you're talking about!" he shouted over the blizzard. "All I know is...that I can't live without Yuri!"

Duke stared into his hazel eyes in an attempt to discover if he was completely sincere in his emotions and words. After analyzing the shivering boy he was no longer certain that he had been brainwashed by Yuri.

"You do not truly understand what Yuri Lowell wants from someone like you"

"...Actually...I think it's you that doesn't understand"

Duke's eyes widened in complete shock from Karol's unexpected words before turning his gaze to Yuri who was still clutching at his blood soaked wound looking as if he was almost slipping in and out of consciousness.

"Please...just leave Yuri alone so we can help him" he begged.

"And what if I refuse?"

"Th-Then...as the leader of Brave Vesperia...I-I will fight you to protect a member of my guild"

Silence followed. In his mind, that should have come out in a more courageous tone but given the fact that he was speaking to a legendary war hero it came out in a rather meek tone riddled with uncertainty. Nevertheless, he had managed to surprise Duke to the point where he slowly began to relax the hand holding Dein Nomos.

"...You are an impressive child" he said, not releasing the boy from his intense gaze. "I am rarely wrong once I make a judgement...but you seem to have made me question what I once thought was a certainty"

Karol did not have a single clue what he was saying but he thought the safest course of action was to remain silent and let him speak.

"...Let me speak to Yuri, and then I shall leave you in peace"

The little leader was untrusting at first but if there was a slight chance he would leave then he would do whatever it takes. Hesitantly, he stepped aside letting Duke walk towards the fallen hero. He crouched beside him, brought his face dangerously close to Yuri's and looked into his pain filled eyes.

"Swear on the boy's life that your feelings are genuine"

"...I-I swear" he said through gritted teeth due to the immense pain. "I still d-don't understand why you're so bothered"

"As I said before; I made it my duty to protect what is pure and natural on this planet"

"Heh...sounds like an excuse to me"

Yuri could not be sure but he was almost convinced he saw a faint smile on Duke's lips even though his crimson eye's seemed to be in torment. Without saying anything the white haired warrior stood up and turned his attention back to Karol.

"If he speaks the truth, then he shall survive this and you can continue to work on your guild together in peace"

A great sense of relief washed over Karol when Duke walked past him and away from the group.

"Th-Thank you!" he shouted to the enigma creating more distance between them.

"Did you hear that Yuri?!" he said with excitement whilst rushing over to his side. "Everything will be okay!"

"Gl-Glad to hear it...captain"

With his last bit of strength he propped himself up against the ice with an elbow, leaned forward and caressed Karol's cold lips with his own before everything went black.

The world around him was nothing but a blur when he first opened his eyes, daylight pouring through a window did not help matters. Once his vision began to adjust he realised he was lying in his own bed in his own room.

"You're awake" said a soft voice.

He slowly turned his head and saw Estelle sitting beside him on a wooden chair. Trying to sit up was a big mistake because searing pain emanating from the now bandaged wound sent him crashing back against the mattress.

"You haven't fully recovered yet Yuri, just relax" her tone was serious, almost uncaring.

"How did I get here?"

"Apparently Duke left, Judith carried me and Raven carried you until we were all safely out of the blizzard and Ba'ul flew us here"

"But...why here?"

"...Karol thought you would like it if you woke up in your room"

That brought a smile to his face. He laughed a little but stopped himself after feeling a surge of pain. The princess quickly stood up and walked to the door.

"I'll tell him that he can see you now" she said turning the handle.

"Estelle...wait"

"He's been waiting for two days for you to wake up and told me to tell him the moment you do. We cannot disappoint the captain now can we?"

With that said, she closed the door behind her.

"Jealous much..." he whispered rolling his eyes.

Slowly he lifted his arms so he could rest the back of his head in his hands as he stared at the ceiling whilst lamenting on his encounter with Duke.

"I can't believe Karol managed to talk someone like him down...I will never understand what his problem was with us. Well...as long as he leave us alone from now on, I don't care. I guess if you want something really special then you have to go through hell and back to get it...heh, that's what it felt like anyway"

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts.

"Come in"

The wooden door slowly opened and a tired looking Karol meekly stepped inside the room.

"Y-Yuri...?"

"Hey captain" he winked whilst sitting up, enduring the pain for the one he needed in his life.

"H-How are you feeling?" he asked, fighting the incredible urge to rush over and lose himself in his hero's embrace.

Yuri's faithful hound slipped past Karol's legs and bounded to the bedside.

"Hey Repede, I didn't worry you did I?" he laughed stroking his fur.

The boy walked towards the opposite bedside, his hazel eyes filled with unreleased tears. Without speaking, Yuri extended his free arm and caressed his incredibly soft cheek with his palm.

"Sorry for worrying you"

"It's okay; it's not your fault"

A smile refuses to leave Karol's face; just seeing Yuri awake after not leaving his side for the better part of two days praying that he would open those beautiful eyes filled him with joy.

"You were amazing with Duke by the way"

"...N-No I wasn't he blushed. "If I did end up fighting him, we'd probably both be dead..."

There was a high probability of that being true, seeing as Duke won against Yuri without great difficulty, but Karol did not need to hear harsh truths right now.

"Don't think like that. It's done, it's over. Let's just concentrate on the future of the guild...and us"

"Do you really think he'll leave us alone?"

"He seems like a man of his word to me..."

Karol didn't reply as thoughts of impending doom raced through his mind. Yuri then gripped his chin, making their eyes meet.

"Just enjoy the here and now"

Yuri's logical words where almost hypnotic, this much was obvious as he looked like he was in a trance. Yuri's grin widened as he brought their faces closer and closer until their lips met in a tender embrace.

"I...I love you Yuri..." he whispered, looking down at the floor when their lips parted, tears began to trickle down his scarlet cheeks.

"Heh, right back at'cha...Karol"


End file.
